The Trip
by PTenigma
Summary: House has a rough morning and looks for Wilson to help him. Friendship and comfort ensue. Hurt!House Hurt!Wilson with House/Wilson/Chase friendship
1. Chapter 1

_This is my very first story so I hope that it is not awful. I am open to any constructive criticism. I have enjoyed reading many of your stories and thought it was time to try one on my own. Let me know what you think. I am already working on the next part, but need to know it is worth continuing...Thanks for taking the time to read and review..._

Wilson was sitting at his desk catching up on some paperwork. He heard thumping on the wall again. He figured that House was throwing his ball at the wall again while trying to think of a solution for his most recent case. He would yell to him to stop, but he knew that House probably had his Ipod on and all that he would accomplish was annoying himself and other people that would hear him. He tried to go back to his work, but that noise was annoying, like the incessant dripping of a leaky faucet. He noticed that it was louder than the usual muffled soft thump of the ball and didn't have the same methodical rhythm that he could mimic in his sleep from the countless times that he had heard it. It was different in some way, more purposeful, louder, more irregular without a pattern. Now, he actually strained as he tried to listen to it, but just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. That was just like House to find a way to annoy him without even being in the same room.

He figured that House must have gotten an idea or would be in shortly to talk to him to help spark the answer that he was trying to find as he had done so many times before. He half expected House to barge in or to at least hear his distinct thump step walking pattern as House tore off down the hall. Instead, it was quiet. Eerily quiet. Then he tried to remember the last time he had seen House's ducklings. He hadn't seen them today. He looked at the clock on his cell phone that was sitting on his desk. Almost lunch time. Then he thought again and remembered that House must have sent them all down to the clinic because they didn't actually have a case right now. They had all stayed last night and solved it before going home. Now, he thought back to the thumping on the wall as he felt the pit in his stomach grow. If House had no case, why would he be throwing the ball to find an answer. It didn't make sense. Now he was curious. He was just about to go next door to see what was going on with House when Nurse Brenda walked in and said that -one of his patients was asking for him. Oh well, his curiosity would have to wait. He walked out the door and was down the hall as his forgotten cell phone vibrated on his desk.

-------------

House lay on the floor of his office. He was where no one could see him as he was hidden by his desk and the only one that probably knew he was here was Wilson because they had ridden in together. Wilson had a meeting that was going to keep him late tonight so he wasn't in a rush to get in this morning and had waited to ride in with him. He hadn't seen Cuddy this morning and his ducklings were taking care of the clinic duty so he wasn't on her radar right now. He couldn't believe that he was so stupid and careless. It wasn't like him. He was always so careful especially when it came to his leg. Wilson would never let him live this down. He had tripped on his own cane. He had gotten up and was just turning around to get something off the shelf behind him when he tripped over his cane and fell to the ground. Of course, he hadn't just fallen, that would have been way too simple and just not his way. He had grabbed onto his desk chair to try to steady himself, but that only succeeded in helping him to get more tangled and causing him to hit his right leg right into the corner of a drawer that was sticking out of the file cabinet next to his desk before he landed on the floor with a thud, with his wrist taking the majority of his weight. He has always thought that filing was bad for his health, but now it really was, literally. He somehow managed not to howl out in pain as he was so surprised at what was actually happening. He thought about all of the things that had to have happened for him to land in this situation and thought that it just figured. He looked down at his wrist and realized that it was going to hurt a lot very shortly. He grabbed at his right leg with his hands so that he could draw the angry leg up closer and try to rub out the jolt of pain that was surging through the bruised leg. He was met with the sad realization that he was right. His wrist was going to hurt a lot, but it wasn't going to be in a little while, it was going to be right now. He pulled it away and brought it close to his body trying not to move it while he held his breath and waited for the pain to level out. Now not only was his wrist screaming, but his leg had fallen back to the ground in a very uncontrolled motion as he pulled back his wrist in pain and neither of these damamaged extremities was about to let him forget.

House knew he was really in a mess. He tried the best he could with only his left hand to pull up his right leg so that he could get his left hand to a place that might actually be of some help to massage it. It was no use, he dropped his head back closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together. He started to yell for Wilson but realized that the door was closed as he always kept it. He never wanted the office to look too inviting so that people wouldn't just drop in uninvited and he would be forced to carry on a worthless conversation, and it would be much harder to get away with napping if the door was open, even if it was a glass door. Now he was longing for someone, anyone, to walk in unannounced and help him put an end to the agonizing pain.

The phone was on the other end of the desk definetly out of reach. He thought about pulling the office phone down by it's cord, but then he had visions of the phone hitting him in the head or somewhere else that would further injur him and he thought better. The way this morning was going, he decided he shouldn't be counting on any favos. He looked around and thought that he was close enough that he might be able to get Wilson's attention by throwing his ball at the wall. The ball sat on the floor about 2 feet away, obviously having been disrupted from it's normal perch on his desk by his less than graceful decent to the hard cold floor. He looked around for something to get the ball. Then he saw the polished piece of wood by his foot. He reached his cane and was able to slowly pull the ball to him after a few attempts. Next problem with this was that House was not left handed thereby, not as coordinated with his non-dominated hand to throw so he would throw it hard against the wall and then the ball would roll away. He kept this up for a few times, then realized that this was not working. He wasn't sure that Wilson could hear it or would even notice as he knew that Wilson often heard his ball on his wall when he was throwing it while thinking. He had to think of something else. He tried to reach out with the cane to tap at the wall and that seemed to work, but it was too far and he didn't have enough strength at the angle he was in and using his left hand he wasn't very effective. He didn't hear any rustling in Wilson's office so he stopped.

He needed to think. Then it struck him. It was pretty obvious. Any sane person in this situation would use their phone to call for help. House reached his left hand into his left pocket, but of course the phone wasn't there, it was in the other pocket. After a minute of trying to get his left hand into his right pocket, he bit down on his lip and took his right hand out of it's protective hold. He braced it on his leg the best he could as now he was starting to tremble from the pain and started the task of getting his long fingers to inch their way to the pocket and try to snake the phone out. Luckily, the pants were loose on him due to his recent bout of the stomach bug. He managed to get the phone out after a few minutes. He let out a breath that he didn't realize that he had even been holding. He flipped it open knowing full well that the battery needed to be charged this morning when he had left the house and unsure if there was enough battery power to make the call that he needed so desperately to make. He pressed speed dial #1 and waited for Wilson to answer. He didn't hear the phone ringing next door. Wilson's phone must be on vibrate, or it was ringing, but Wilson wasn't next door. Either way it meant that he wasn't going to be getting help right away. He could feel the cold of the floor and the heaviness of his aching body. He sighed in exhaustion. He left a few word message because the sound of his shaky pain filled voice had surprised even him. His leg wasn't going to let him have many more chances at this. He decided to swallow his pride and call one of his ducklings, but just at that time, his phone battery died. He threw his phone angrily across the room in disbelief. He tried to grab his leg to help the pain, but wasn't able to get relief. He rolled onto his side to put pressure on the leg, and because he felt that sensation in his throat as the bile was beginning to back up and he knew that he would soon be retching from the pain. He wasn't sure how long he would be there before he was found. He knew that it must be close to lunch time and hoped that Wilson would come look for him. But he knew better. It was him that looked for Wilson everyday. Wilson might just like the idea of getting to eat his lunch, actually getting to eat everything that he had bought. House curled himself into the fetal position. He looked at his wrist which was giving his leg some good competition, and was actually glad that it hurt so much because it actually may have saved him from passing out from the unrelenting pain in this leg.

_So again, this is my first attempt at this, so be gentle, but let me know what you think. I have part 2 started, but will stop if you guys don't think it's worth it..._


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot in the last chapter to say, but I do not own the characters or any information, story lines or characters associated with House.  
Again, this is my first story...and hope that it is enjoyable for you to read. Thanks for reading and reviewing....

Wilson finished seeing his patient and then headed back toward his office. He went to pull out his cell phone to check the time remembering his forgotten watch by the sink from doing the breakfast dishes. He realized that he didn't have his phone and that he had left it in his office so he went back to retrieve it. It was now a little after lunch time. He saw that he had a missed call and a message. He checked and saw that the missed call was House. He was sure he was just calling to harass him because it was past lunch time and by now he was sure that House would be hungry and wanting him to buy his lunch. He grabbed his phone, threw it in his pocket without listening to the message and hurried out. He glanced sideways quickly into House's office, through the glass door, not bothering to open the door. He didn't see him sitting at his desk. He didn't bother going in, but instead went to the cafeteria where he was sure an annoyed House would be waiting. Wilson didn't look for House in the cafeteria. He was going to enjoy the few minutes that he would have in line before the questions and snarky conversation began. He paid for his lunch and set off for their regular spot. He was very surprised to find it empty.

_Oh well. I may actually get to eat all of my lunch today_. He thought to himself as he sat down to begin eating. That's when he heard a visitor next to him who was tapping on the table and he was reminded of the noise from earlier this morning and how he had wanted to find out what that was all about. He bit into his sandwich as he decided to listen to House's message. That familiar knot growing in his gut again. He almost choked on his bread when he heard the voice that was on the other end. It was House alright, but he knew that voice. He knew that voice meant trouble. He didn't even pay attention to what the message said, he heard the voice, the one that he spent many sleepless night having nightmares about and trying to erase from his memories. He didn't want to think about what could have transpired since House had left the message or how long he had been in trouble before he called. He jumped up and threw away what was on his tray. There would be no eating lunch today. but it didn't really matter anymore. That knot in Wilson's gut was growing and he was actually feeling a little sick at the prospect of what he was going to see. He ran up the stairs as quickly as his feet would take him. He was mentally beating himself up the whole way. He was thinking of all the things that he could have done differently. If he had gone in there when he heard the first noise, if he had actually gone into the office instead of just glancing in looking for him sitting at the desk, if he had checked the message earlier. He was beginning to realize that he wasn't the friend that he prided himself on being. He picked up his pace a little more. He ran through the halls ignoring the strange looks that he was getting and offering apologies along the way to those that he was bumping into and generally annoying. He could see into the office now, he didn't see House though. He rushed into the office throwing the door open, but still didn't see him. Then at the same time, he heard him and saw the familiar polished piece of black wood on the floor. He heard the muffled crying and moaning from behind the desk. He turned around and there was House in the fetal position trying not to let Wilson see the tears that were still wet in his eyes that made his bright blue eyes that much more difficult to look straight into.

"HOUSE" Wilson yelled.

Wilson was a little alarmed at the panic in his voice. It wasn't like this was the first time he had walked in on House in this type of situation. But it was something that you just didn't get used to. He knelt down next to his friend. He asked the stupid question knowing full well what the answer was already, but he needed to give himself some time to figure out what had happened, to do a visual assessment. So he asked his friend in a voice calmer than his initial panicked one. "Are you OK?

House needed Wilson to understand using the fewest words he could as he was afraid the mere act of talking would cause the seering pain to kick up in revolt. He looked him straight in the eyes. His wet blue eyes looking straight through Wilson's chocolate brown ones into his soul. Wilson had his answer without the words, but he gave him the words anyway. "Nooo…..hurrtsss" he said through a mouth that was pulled tight with pain.

Wilson knew that House's leg hurt. Well it always hurt, but he knew the pain was bad now. He knew that he had to have injured it in some way, but usually House's hands are all over the injured tissue trying to massage the pain into oblivion. But his hands weren't there. That was when Wilson noticed House's right hand laying awkwardly and very protected on his chest. He tried to form the question so as not to irritate House, but to get all the information that he needed.

"Can you move your arm?" Wilson asked pretty sure he already knew the answer.

There was no answer from House. House was sitting there every muscle in his body held tight. Wilson reognized this look and knew that he was fighting the pain. He knew his older friend was using everything in his power just to control his breathing. He put his hand on House's shoulder as he sat down and tried again, this time much more gentle and in control. "Iit's going to be OK. I'm here, we'll get it checked out and everything will be OK. When you are ready I want to take a look at your arm."

He didn't pull away from Wilson's touch like he normally would. He appreciated his friend's choice of questions. He didn't ask if his leg hurt or if he had fallen because both of those answers were pretty obvious and the how was something House didn't want to explain nor was it important at this time. Instead he kept to the basics, the need to know questions. House thought about the answer to that question. He was pretty sure that it was broken since it was already 2x it's normal size, but keeping it guarded and close to his body he replied "Colles fracture". House had diagnosed it almost immediately. X-rays would later confirm. As though he had to lift it out of wet cement, he slowly lifted his right arm so that Wilson could look at it closer.

Wilson carefully held the swollen arm that barely resembled his friend's hand that this morning had the long lean fingers of a skilled pianist. Now it was swollen and pain filled. He braced it on his lap and quickly agreed with House's diagnosis. It looked cut and dry and he knew there was no need to put House through a further physical exam as the x-rays would be sufficient for a diagnosis and it seemed that House was still thinking clearly so he had no reason to doubt his diagnosis that a med student could have made.

Wilson's mind was racing as he was putting all the pieces together. He had to figure out what to do next. He needed to look at House's leg and he had to get House up and off the floor. He figured that he could do a cursury check of the leg and then get him off the floor. He knew that his friend had been sitting on the floor for a while and that was doing nothing to help his battered body. He knew getting him up was not going to be an easy feat. This was usually difficult when House had both his arms, especially his dominant one, to help in the process.

Wilson's thoughts were interrupted as House let out a deep groan as the tears again welled up in his eyes. He immediately looked away from Wilson. There was no more ability to hold in the pain, but that didn't mean that he wanted Wilson's pity any more now than before. His leg screamed at him and his arm wasn't exactly being all that quiet. He wasn't going to make the same mistake as earlier and try anything with his right hand. He looked at Wilson with his pleading, almos t panicked blue eyes which he had quickly wiped at with his shirt sleeve. No words were spoken, but House he looked straight into Wilson's eyes and then at his leg and then back at his hand and Wilson knew exactly what he wanted. House had never been so grateful for this man who was his best friend. There was no pity in Wilson's eyes, only concern. He looked at House with his melted chocolate brown eyes and looked for permission. This was an unwritten rule between the two of them that had developed from years of Wilson helping him when the pain was really bad. Wilson never offered help or touched him unless he first acknowledged that he needed it. House granted it and Wilson began to massage the mass that used to be his thigh muscle. House closed his eyes and squeezed his left hand tight so hard that he was sure that there was blood coming from his fist.

Wilson used the massage to test for further damage. He continued to massage and feel along the scar to feel for anything that may be out of the ordinary. Anything that might not feel as it normally did. But Wilson didn't feel anything. They would have to get an MRI later to check for further tissue damage, but for the time being, he was satisfied that his friend hadn't done anything further to it. He continued to try to tame the beast that had been awoken in House's leg. He was gentle, but firm at the same time watching House's face for the slightest change. He wanted to make sure that he didn't further injure his friend. He let out a sigh of relief as House was beginning to show signs that he was relaxing slightly as the massaging was beginning to lighten the death grip that the pain had on his pitiful thigh muscles. House's breathing was beginning to level out and he opened his eyes again.

"Thanks." House whispered afraid to talk to loud in fear that the intensity of the pain would again escalate.


	3. Chapter 3

House understood what Wilson was doing during the massage. Wilson had been checking for new injury to his pathetic excuse of a thigh muscle. House said simply "It's OK, Just banged it." His voice was quiet and tired, but he had tried his best to keep it controlled. He knew that was a gross understatement, but didn't want to Wilson to worry anymore that he was already. He was pretty sure that there wasn't any new damage anyway, just new pain. He knew that his leg was just reacting to being banged, sitting on the cold, hard floor and not having any meds since this morning.

He needed to get off the floor, but wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish that. It was normally a laborious activity and now he only had one arm and one leg working properly. He was not looking forward to the pain that the movement would cause. He realized this was the time to do it though. This is the best that his leg had felt since he hit it before falling to the ground hours earlier. Wilson must have massaged it for a 1/2 hour or more. He was so wrapped up in his pain, that he had lost track of time. It had been a long day so far and it wasn't close to being over yet. He was thinking how glad he was that it was Wilson that had found him. They had their problems at times, but he knew that he could always count on Wilson to be there and to understand. He knew that Wilson could be there without pitying him and without being cruel. He couldn't stand the thought of it being Cuddy. Of her eyes looking at him, wondering what stupid careless thing he had done now and how it was going to affect her hospital. The ducklings on his team didn't make better prospects. They feared him or feared losing their jobs at least. He was very thankful that something had gone his way today and it had been Wilson that was there.

It was as if his arm was feeling left out and was mocking him. He looked down at his swollen right hand and tried to calm that pain that was consuming it. He was sure that he had a fracture. It would have to be x-rayed and casted if it didn't need surgery. He knew his team would undoubtedly notice the cast eventually. They were, after all, not complete idiots. He decided that he couldn't be bothered trying to control what would happen. He would have to deal with that when the time came. He hoped it would be a while before he would have to explain to his team. He was sure by then he could think up a good story to save his dignity. He was going to take it one step at a time as he had to do so many times before. He knew the first thing was getting off the floor. He looked at Wilson again with his pleading bue eyes. He tried to gather up all the strength in his voice that he could muster. A moment later with a forced half smile he said, "Well are we going to sit here all day staring into each others' eyes or do you think you could give a cripple a hand?" With that House extended his left arm to Wilson.

Wilson was glad that House was beginning to return to some level of normalcy, at least normal for House. He wouldn't let on to House that he still heard the pain through his voice as he could tell that House had tried hard to keep his voice controlled. Wilson couldn't resist the urge, he wanted it to be like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. To remove some of the awkwardness that was between them from the emotions and physical closeness that had just occurred. He put on his most serious face and then clapped his hands together and said "Bravo House, Bravo. I give your fall to the floor an 8. I had to deduct points since the extent of the injuries seem fairly ordinary and the cause of the fall was very unimaginative".

House sat there with his arm still extended and smiled to himself. He had to give it to Wilson. He had set himself up for that one and it did manage to take his attention off his pain for a minute. Again, he was reminded of why they were still friends after all this time. He replied with "Ok, Boy Wonder, very funny. That was the lamest comeback I have ever heard. Here I am at a servere disadvantage being a cripple and in pain and that's the best that you could come up with. You're pathetic. I could do better than that when I was in kindergarten." But House knew what Wilson was doing and appreciated it.

"Sure House. If you want a hand getting up, flattery will get you further than insult," Wilson replied with a smirk. He could see it in House's eyes. Even if his face wasn't showing it. He could see the slight glint in House's eyes that told him that his feeble attempt at humor had been just what the older doctor had needed. They knew getting up was going to be difficult for both of them and very painful for House.

"Let's see if we can figure out the best way to get you off this floor." Wilson suggested bringing the conversation back to the problem at hand. He knew that this was the best time as House was having a slight hold on the pain. He was afraid that the time that they to act was going to flee quickly once House's attention was back on his pain.

Wilson helped House back up to the wall with an awkward scooting, leaning and pushing maneuver. Wilson quickly came up with a plan. He knew that it was best not to discuss these things with House. House was embarrassed enough that he needed help. He didn't need it being said out how weak he was. He bent down on one knee and got as close to the pained man as he could. He gingerly guided House's injured arm to rest on his shoulder. House repeated with the other arm without a word. He bent his left knee and put his foot on the floor to get in position to help push. House tried to reposition his distressed leg. He couldn't even put the foot close to the ground. It wouldn't straighten and it wouldn't bend any further than it was. He tightened his grip around House's back. Now they were face to face and Wilson had basically put House in a bear hug squatting in front of him. He braced House's good leg between his own. He wanted to be sure House could support himself without his good leg going out on him. House was able to use the wall to push back against and used his clumsy left arm for leverage the best he could. Wilson leaned his body back slowly and inched back up to standing. He had needed to almost fully lifted his weak friend from the cold floor.

Before they started, he made sure to get House's desk chair close to them. Now he was able to guide House down into it so they didn't both go tumbling back to the ground. He immediately got back down on his knees to hold House's leg which House had been holding guardedly in the air. He gingerly took hold of the leg. He reached over for the other chair which he had also positioned nearby. He quickly took off his lab coat. He made sure that he didn't disturb House's leg as he switched it between his own hands trying to get his soft while lab coat off. He put the coat gently under House's swollen foot for padding. Then he put his foot very gently up on the chair. The foot was too swollen to stay in the suffocating sneaker. He carefully untied the shoe. He loosened each row of the laces one at at time. Then he pulled apart the black material to widen the opening as much as he could. He gently pulled down on the back end of the sneaker and tried to ease it off. He saw the distortion on House's face as he pulled on the shoe. Finally, the foot was free. It was as if a corset had been removed and the foot began to swell more. He delicately placed the sock clad foot back on his lab coat and onto the chair. He saw that House still wasn't able to straighten the leg. He pulled the chair closer to House to allow his knee to stay slightly bent. He went to find something to put under the knee for support.

He stood up and tried to straighten his back. He winced in pain and covered his mouth to quiet the moan that was slipping out. He felt a stabbing pain in his low back that let him know that he had overexerted himself and not used the best body mechanics. He quickly recovered and turned to face House. He sighed with relief when he realized that his moment of pain had gone unnoticed. His friend was sitting in the chair with his leg propped up and his eyes squeezed shut. Wilson took this opportunity to try to stretch his back as he put his own hands in the small of his back and tried to straighten up more. This made him grimace again as the pain shot down his back. He stood perfectly still for a minute giving the pain time to retreat. It seemed to fade and Wilson was able to put it out of his mind. He grabbed a pillow from House's chair. He gingerly put the pillow under the injured leg then sat down slowly and waited for his friend to open his eyes.

House was concentrating on dealing with the newest round of pain. He was thankful that Wilson had the foresight to pull up the chair and was glad for the pillow that was supporting his knee. He needed some time to recover from the move. He knew that Wilson had been as gentle as he could have been. House's arm had been unable to escape the pressure that was being forced through it during the stand. He was unable to move his right leg. The sheer weight of his foot pulling down on his thigh muscles was excruciating. He knew that Wilson had been careful not to bump or jar it in any way, but it was still making it's suffering known.

He knew that he had not been of much help in the process. It had been some time since House had needed that amount of physical help from Wilson. Wilson must have been stronger than he gave him credit for. He had been hoiseted off the floor at an angle that he was sure was awkward for Wilson. He wondered how Wilson had found the strength to do that as he knew that Wilson had a bad back. It had gotten that way from the endless nights that Wilson spent on various couches. Some nights it was the one in Wilson's office or at House's place when Wilson was arguing with his wives or helping him haul his broken body around after his infarction. He also knew that while it didn't give Wilson many problems, when it did it was pretty rough. He was usually out of commission for a few days, flat on his back with ice packs. He hoped that Wilson didn't do any damage to his back when he was lifting him up. He pushed that thought aside quickly. He knew he hadn't been the best of friend a lot of the time. He didn't want to be responsible for causing his best friend any pain. He could deal with the pain, he was used to it. He couldn't deal with Wilson being in pain. He opened his eyes to see Wilson sitting in a chair next to him. He looked him up and down quickly and was relieved that Wilson appeared to be OK.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own House, any of the character or show story lines.

A/N: _I have been trying to update quickly, but __**I would love to see some more reviews**__. I hope that you are enjoying it. Thanks for reading. Enjoy._

Wilson looked back at House. He was glad that that they had managed to get him off the floor and he appeared slightly more comfortable with his leg propped up. House was sitting behind his desk and his propped leg was hidden by furniture. If Wilson didn't know what they had just been through, he would have thought that House was taking a nap at his desk. This wasn't that hard to imagine as he had found House in similar positions before.

He jumped when his phone went off in his pocket. The quick movement reminded him of his earlier back pain as he felt his back tighten. He looked at the number. It was his department calling. Of course. They would be looking for him. He had gone to lunch several hours ago. He knew that he didn't have any appointments this afternoon and had dealt with the problems of his sickest patient this morning when Nurse Brenda had gotten him from his office. He had planned on catching up on paperwork this afternoon. He picked up the phone and called the number. It could be something important. He was the department head and he did have other responsibilities besides taking care of House.

"Hello, this is Dr. Wilson." He said forcing a calm and steady voice despite feeling anything but calm.

"Dr. Wilson, it's Brenda. I just wanted to make sure that everything was OK. I didn't see you return from lunch and your office is still dark. I was planning on heading out for the day and wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything that you needed." The staff was always doting on the attractive younger doctor. Nurse Brenda had just been concerned about his him.

None of his staff could understand his relationship with the ornery older doctor. They all just assumed it was his good nature that enabled him to tolerate House. He decided to keep House out of the response. He didn't want to have to explain anything to her right now, but he didn't like lying to anyone. "Thanks Brenda. I'm fine. I just got called into something that took longer than I was expecting. It looks like I will be tied up for a while longer still. I will be by later sometime to grab some paperwork to take home tonight to get caught up. Are all the patients OK? No one was looking for me were they?"

"The patients are fine for now. Nothing urgent. Everything has been taken care of. I will let everyone know that you are unavailable so you won't be bothered. I am glad that you are OK. Have a nice night and let me know if there is anything that you need." Brenda replied. She was glad that she didn't have to disturb Dr. Wilson with anything as she could tell that he was preoccupied with whatever he had gotten pulled into.

"Actually, could you clear my morning schedule. I am not sure if I will be in tomorrow at all, but we can start with the morning and I will call you first thing and let you know definitely." Wilson knew that House still had a long night ahead of him and wanted to be prepared. If the gray-haired doctor needed him, he knew he would be there to help.

"Sure thing Dr. Wilson. I'll talk to you in the morning. Take care of yourself." She said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Brenda. Enjoy your evening. Talk to you in the morning." With that he hung up and looked back at House.

House had opened his eyes when he heard Wilson on the phone. "I didn't mean to be such a problem. You can go take care of your little bald headed sick kids. I will be fine. I don't need a babysitter you know." House said with irritation in his strained voice.

Damn it, Wilson thought. Now I've blown it. He knew that House was in a vulnerable state and now he heard his conversation with Nurse Brenda. He realized in the state that House was in, that it probably sounded like he didn't want to be here. He didn't want House to feel like he was here because he felt obligated. He was here because he was his friend.

"Don' t be an idiot House. You are NOT fine. I know you don't need a babysitter, but I thought you could use a friend. I am here because I care. Sue me. I am your friend and I care and I am not going anywhere so deal with it." Wilson said matter of fact.

"Fine, suit yourself. If you are going to stay, do you think you could get me something for the pain before I pass out over here?" House replied keeping his voice neutral. He didn't really want Wilson to leave, but he hated being dependent on someone else.

He looked around the office. He didn't see anything that he thought would help House's pain. There were no vials of medicine lying around since House had been to Mayfield. He also knew that house was weary of most drugs as he didn't want to become addicted again. He knew House still struggled daily not to go back to the Vicodin. He didn't see anything so he looked to House. "What do you have in here for when the pain gets bad."

House concentrated on the ceiling. There were too many memories that were brought up when he thought of those pills and that part of his life. They both knew they had cleaned the office out when he returned from Mayfield. There was nothing that had that was going to help this pain. "There's nothing..."

Wilson had been watching his friend's color pale before his eyes. For House to admit that he needed something, it was already past the point of return. He quickly grabbed his wrist to find a racing heart beat. When he touched the injured man he also realized he was shaking. House was in trouble. He needed something to lower his heart beat and get the pain under control right now.

Faced with whether to leave his friend to get the medication or to stay with him and try to calm him down, he decided to stay with him and call in some help. He debated in his head who he should call. He knew House wouldn't want Cuddy although Wilson knew that she would find out eventually as very little happened in her hospital that she didn't find out about. Then he went to House's team. Foreman would be calm and handle the situation, but wouldn't be able to help himself from making comments that would hurt House and he didn't need that right now. Taub wouldn't be any good either. House and him weren't that close. Thirteen's would be OK, but she was out with the flu. Chase, yes Chase would be OK. Wilson thought that Chase would be the least offensive to House.

"House we need some help. You need something to help slow your heart before you have a heart attack. I'm going to call Chase." Wilson said plainly as though this was something that he said everyday.

House contemplated this for a second. Of all of his ducklings, he was probably the closest to Chase and trusted him the most. Since his marriage had failed, Chase had begun to remind House more of himself. They had even gone out speed dating with Wilson. He didn't want anyone to be there, but given his choices, Chase was probably the best. There were a few snarky responses House had going through his mind, but "OK" was all he managed through his clenched teeth and ragged breath.

Wilson paged Chase with a message. "911. Come alone. Don't tell others. House's office. Bring morphine and wheelchair. Hurry! -Wilson" He knew that it would make Chase anxious, but he needed him to realize that it was urgent and to bring the supplies that he had asked for.

Wilson was glad that House had not given him any trouble about getting help. They needed help. He didn't trust that his back would be able to move House again and he was afraid that his own weakness could put House in danger if he dropped him.

Chase was walking out to the parking lot when he got Wilson's page and his jaw dropped in shock. He read it again to make sure that he had read it right. The other two had gone home before him after they finished at the clinic. At least he wouldn't have to make any excuses. What kind of trouble had the unstable doctor gotten himself into now. He walked back into the building and right into Dr. Cuddy. She was leaving in a hurry.

"Are you coming back? Didn't I just see you leave? Do you have a new case?" Cuddy asked the flustered blonde-haired doctor.

"I....I forgot my Ipod." He said, the lie coming quickly to his lips. He looked at her, realizing that it was early for the administrator to be leaving, but not wanting to ask as he wanted to get to House and Wilson as quickly as he could.

"OK then, have a nice night Chase. I have to run, Rachel's sitter is sick and has been vomiting. I have to get home to relieve her." With that she rushed out the door without looking back to see that Chase had already started down the hall at a quick pace. He hoped that House was OK. He tried to mentally prepare himself for what he may find in his boss' office.

Please remember to review....


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own House, any of the character or show story lines.

A/N: _I have been trying to update quickly, but __**I would love to see some more reviews**__. I hope that you are enjoying it. Thanks for reading. Enjoy._

Chase quickly went through the hospital looking for supplies that Wilson had requested. He grabbed a vial of morphine and a syringe from the locked cabinet. He put them safely into his lab coat pocket. Then he found the wheelchair. He made sure that it had leg rests that elevated as he had no idea what shape House's leg would be in. Visions of House sitting in the wheelchair spun through his head. House had used the wheelchair when he bet Cuddy that he could make it a week in it to keep his closer handicapped parking spot. House had been determined to win that bet until he needed to save a patient. Even House in his most self-righteous behavior couldn't let a patient die because of a bet. He did have a heart. His mind then started the silent motion picture of all the times that House had been near-death. House had already almost died a few times... Electrocution, gun shot, deep brain stimulation came quickly to his mind. What could possibly be next? For Chase, next came visions of House in all sorts of crazy predicaments. Who knew what trouble that man was capable of.

Chase was rushing, but trying not to gather suspicion as he fled toward the diagnostician's office. He thought about his years with the brilliant man. He really did admire him. The way he was able to cut through all of the nonsense and get to the point. Chase knew that House was always a little harder on him than the others. He initially thought this was because he was inferior to the others. Chase had grown to believe that it was actually because House thought that he was better than he was acting, but that he needed to toughen up. Chase wondered if House thought that he reminded him of a younger version of himself. He had a damaged childhood, experience with addiction with his parents and had made a mess of his personal life. House had helped him after the Dibala case. He tried to help him after Cameron had left him and their marriage had shattered. They had been getting closer. Chase wouldn't go as far as to say that they were friends, but he did feel like he was starting to understand House a little bit. House did care. He would never let on or go as far as to do something nice, but down deep he did care. Despite the fact that day to day he was a miserable cranky, sarcastic man on the outside, deep down, he was trying to be better. He stopped at the end of the hall, took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his golden locks and put a calm expression on his face. He thought he was ready. He was almost there. He tried to slow his feet as they attempted to sprint to the office behind the wheel chair that he was still pushing.

He released a large breath of relief when he saw House upright at his desk with his eyes closed with a pained look pulling at his face. House had his oversized tennis ball in his left hand squeezing it as though he was trying to strangle the air out of it. Whatever had happened, it couldn't be too bad if House was still sitting there. With that he opened the glass door to the office and walked cautiously toward the desk. It was then that he saw House's leg. He quickly took in the shoeless foot with the overly swollen ankle pulling at the seams of his white crew sock. He figured that meant that House's leg was in agony. That wouldn't warrant the page from Wilson. House dealt with that kind of pain from time to time. He rounded the edge of the desk when he saw the distorted wrist that was swollen with bruising already setting in. He knew that House was trying to block out the pain and wasn't even sure if House knew that he had entered the room. Chase wasn't experienced with dealing with House's pain and didn't know what to say. He turned around toward Wilson who was already motioning him to come to the other side of the room.

Chase followed Wilson to the far end of the room. Chase could barely get the words out. "What happened?" He whispered. Wilson understood that Chase was concerned, but knew that House needed help.

Wilson ignored his question as he knew there were more pressing issues at hand. "Did you get the morphine? He's tachycardic and barely has his breathing under control. He's likely to have a heart attack if we can't slow his heart. "

Chase took a minute to process everything and then pulled out the vial and the syringe and showed them to Wilson. He still couldn't put all the pieces together in his head and asked again quietly, "What happened?"

Wilson was getting annoyed. "Chase, we can worry about that later, right now, we have to worry about him not having a heart attack and coding right here in the office."

With that House opened his tired eyes. He said "Still... Here...Not … Dead … Yet." Then there was a labored pause and "Meds...NOW!". Then the blue eyes were closed again, shut tight with pain while he waited.

Chase realized what House needed and what Wilson was saying. He stopped worrying about what had happened and stepped back into doctor mode. He rolled up the sleeve on House's wrinkled light blue dress shirt and asked Wilson for his tie. Wilson removed his tie quickly and put it around House's left more than adequate bicep. As he was getting the syringe ready, Chase noticed the definition in House's arms. His arms obviously took up the slack for his lame right leg. He looked down at House's right arm, his dominant arm, the arm he used his cane in and realized the rough road that House would have in front of him. With that he steadied his hand on House's arm and skillfully plunged the medicine into his arm.

Wilson saw House try to claw at his damaged right leg with his practically useless left arm. He dropped his head back in defeat as he was unable to do anything to help alleviate the spasm that was beginning again in his leg. Wilson Shot Chase a look with his eyes that told him not to say a word. For the second time today, Wilson knelt down on the ground next to House. He touched him on the arm and waited. House opened his eyes to reveal his bright blue eyes that had dimmed behind the pain. It was enough to make Wilson want to cry for his friend, but Wilson knew he needed to keep it together.

House didn't say a word, but nodded his head to acknowledge it was OK.

Wilson set out to halt the spasm in House's leg as they waited for the morphine to take effect. Wilson soon felt House's entire body get looser and he could feel House's ragged breaths slowly even out. He carefully reached out with one hand and checked House's heart rate. It was high, but it was no longer in the range where he needed to worry about him having a cardiac event. Wilson tried to get off the ground, but felt the pain shoot through his back again from the bent over position that he used for massaging House's leg. He reached his arm up and used the corner of the desk for leverage and slowly tried to get to his feet. He looked at the diagnostician's face and was relieved that once again he had managed to escape his detail seeking eyes which were still closed. He wasn't as lucky with Chase.

Chase had been sitting on the other end of the room as he didn't want to interfere with the unspoken rituals that House and Wilson had obviously developed over the years of dealing with House's injuries. He saw the way Wilson waited for permission before touching House. He saw that House trusted him to not hurt him. He watched as Wilson adjusted his pressure based on the subtle changes in House's expression or posture. He also saw that Wilson could barely get off the ground. He silently got up from his chair and within seconds had his arm extended to Wilson to help him get up. Wilson was able to rise to his feet slowly with a little assistance and rubbed at his sore back with his hands. He managed somehow to be able to straighten up again. He pushed his pain away and tried to concentrate on House. He smiled in appreciation at Chase who nodded in return. They both knew that there would be nothing further said about any of the events that had just taken place.

They both looked at House and then at the wheelchair with the same expression. They knew they needed to get House in the wheelchair so they could get him to radiology to get some x-rays. Wilson started to get House's attention. "House...House..?" No answer. So he tried again. "House, we need to get you to radiology so that we can get that hand looked at." Still no response. He got closer to the older man and put his hand on his shoulder and gently said. "Greg, we need to get you up now."

House had heard Wilson. He was feeling better and was happy that he wasn't feeling like he was going to throw up or pass out. He didn't want to come back to reality, but Wilson was there coaxing him back. He couldn't deny his friend so he opened his eyes. House looked at him with his eyes half open, but a glint was returning to the blue orbs as the pain was restrained by the morphine.

Wilson maneuvered the wheelchair around the desk while Chase gently pulled the chair out. He had barely spoken to his boss since he had passed through the doors a while before. He was in no rush to speak or even look at him as he didn't know what to say. He would normally have some sort of sarcastic banter with the diagnostician, but it didn't seem appropriate now. So he waited for Wilson to take the lead.

Wilson moved to House's injured side reflexively. As he bent down to get House's arm around his shoulder Chase saw him wince. He thought quickly and stepped forward from where he was and said, "Hold on Wilson. I have a better idea. If we each take a side it's going to be really hard on him. I can do it myself and he will barely have to do anything."

"Him??? I'm right here, maybe I could weigh in on this." House said his voice dripping with resentment. "I don't need the two of you worrying your pretty little heads about me. I wouldn't want you to mess up your girly hair." House said with a smirk. He thought for a minute then went on, "Chase seems to have the idea that requires the least amount of effort for me so I choose that one. And since he is younger than either of us, I elect him the one that has to do the grunt work and haul my crippled behind into the wheelchair."

He turned to Chase and said "That is, if you think you can handle it without dropping me on my back side. I don't know how much more my old body can take today. I hear that wombats are pretty tough though." He stopped for a minute and thought over the situation a little more. "I think we should take the arm rest off the wheelchair and position it so that my left leg is positioned closest to the wheelchair so that I can scoot over easier."

Chase was about to ask House when he became the expert on transfers as he wondered silently how it was that House knew so much about how to move like that. Then he realized that House must have had some pretty extensive experience with a wheelchair and moving while in pain with limited use of his leg from his days after his infarction. Instead he replied with "I think I can handle that boss." and he started moving the chair and removing the arm rest of the wheelchair. He widened his stance and bent his knees. "Are you ready?" he asked House as he reached out to grab House around the waist.

"Ready for what exactly. The way you are positioned I'm afraid that you may have the wrong idea about what we are about to do here. I am in a vulnerable state right now. I never thought of you as the type to take advantage." House said with a bit of a smirk.

"Yeah, right. That's why I came running down here. I couldn't wait to get my hands on your swollen, beaten up body. That's what really gets me ho..." Chase didn't get to finish the word hot because he was cut off by Wilson.

Wilson sighed silently in relief. He was glad that Chase had taken control of that so that he didn't have to. He would have to remember to thank him. The blond haired man was starting to grow on him. He decided he should step in and mediate even if they were just teasing each other. "OK boys, there will be plenty of time for fun and games later. Right now, let's get down to business. Chase help him into the chair and let's get down to radiology. It's getting late already. I would like to get home before the sun comes up." He said with as serious of a voice as he could muster.

"Oh mom, you're no fun." House whined.

With that Chase reached around House's waist and towards his back with right arm. He made sure that House's left arm was free to help however it could. Then he reached around House's back with this left arm being careful not to disturb House's damaged right arm in the process and grabbed House by the belt with both hands.

"Hey, watch what you're grabbing at there. You go any lower and you're going to have to buy me dinner." House cautioned the young doctor. He was trying in his own way to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation at hand.

Chase would normally think of something to say as a comeback, but he was not overly fond of being this close physically to his boss and wanted to get out of this awkward situation as quickly as he could. He instead explained that he would use the belt to hold onto so that he wouldn't have to touch House's arm and he would have some leverage to help him get up. He stood in front of House and to his left side so that he could help steady the left leg which would be forced to hold all of House's weight. With a quick motion, he lifted House out of the desk chair, and pivoted him into the wheelchair. He was already getting House's leg comfortable on a pillow on the elevated leg rest when House let out the groan that he had been holding in and tightened the grip he had on his arm.

Wilson wanted to give House a moment to recover so he asked Chase where he had learned to do that using the belt. Chase said that he had dated a therapist when he was a resident and had learned a few things from her. Most of them were bedroom tricks, but he did learn a few practical things as well. When he was first trying to date her, he would spend a lot of time in the therapy gym and had seen her use that technique more than once.

House recovered quickly and was surprised at the strength, but gentleness that Chase had used to move him. It hadn't really hurt nearly as much as he had expected, but he had a suspicion that the morphine had something to do with it also.

With that the three of them headed out for the radiology department.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own House, any of the characters or show story lines.

A/N: _**I would love to see some more reviews**__. _Sorry this chapter took a while, but I was thinking of ending the story after the last chapter. It seemed like a good place to end, but reviews inspired me and I'm going to take it a little further. I hope that you are enjoying it. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

They walked down the hall toward the radiology department. Wilson was half pushing the wheelchair, half using it for support. House's legs were covered with a blanket. The obvious elevated right leg rest caused his socked foot to poke out of the end of the stark white blanket. House had his head down trying to head off unwanted eye contact. He clenched his jaw at every threshold they crossed as his leg and arm were jostled and responded with a jolt of pain. Chase was walking slightly ahead of them clearing halls and moving obstacles. They were all breathing a sigh of relief that it was now late in the day and the day staff was all gone. The halls weren't crowded so they were able to get to the radiology department without too much attention.

Chase looked at Wilson just before they reached the Radiology Department door. He silently grabbed the wheelchair away from Wilson and continued pushing forward. House didn't seem to notice the change of driver or at least didn't let on that he had. Chase was going to try to give Wilson a chance to go take care of his back and rest for a few minutes.

Chase said "There's no sense in all of us going in there. Wilson, I think I can handle this. Why don't you go grab something to eat for you and House. I bet that you guys didn't even have lunch today."

Wilson didn't really want to leave House, but he knew that he was in good hands with Chase. He was hungry since he hadn't eaten this afternoon. He was glad to have the few minutes so that he could deal with his back. He was thinking about the night ahead and didn't know if he would be able to handle House's couch in this state.

"Well... if you're sure. You're right. It doesn't take all of us for those x-rays. I am a little hungry. My lunch was sort of...uh.. cut short today. What do you think House? You hungry? It would be good for you to have some food in you stomach with the stuff that you took earlier. Plus you must be starving, not having had half of my lunch today." Wilson said with a glint in his eye. He waited for House to acknowledge he had heard him before he left.

Even through the morphine, House was on to Chase. "Yeah, some food sounds good. I'm not that hungry though. I can just have some of whatever you're having. He said with his best effort at a playful smile. House wasn't really hungry. He still felt like he could vomit at any moment, but he knew that Wilson probably was. Chase was perfectly capable of taking care of the x-rays. He was a good doctor after all.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be safe here with my favorite wombat. I'm sure he's capable of doing some simple x-rays. I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while and I haven't had anything since my coffee this morning and since no one bought me lunch today...." House said leaving the remark unfinished with a smirk ready to emerge on his face.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." Wilson said. Then he turned to Chase "Please page me if anything happens or if either of you needs anything and I'll come right back". With that he turned to walk out the door.

House stopped him dead in his tracks when he said "Oh Wilson, while you're getting food, why don't you stop by the pharmacy and pick up something for your back before you end up having to crawl back here. There's only room for one cripple in this friendship and I am currently overqualified for that position." House looked straight at his friend who still had his back toward the other men.

"Hhhow...did...you...know" Wilson stuttered in shock. He felt House's piercing blue eyes on his back. He knew he couldn't just walk away. He slowly turned around to face his friend. How did House know that his back was bothering him. He was sure that House's eyes had been closed the few times that he was in House's line of sight when the pain struck. He thought he had been pretty good at disguising it. He had also figured that House was so wrapped up in his own agony, that he wouldn't have noticed it. He should have known better. The only thing that House was more aware of than his own pains were Wilson's pains. Other people always assumed that their friendship was one sided, but Wilson knew better. House knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

"I have my ways Wilson... I have my ways. Now go take care of things before Chase here has to push us both around in matching wheelchairs." House half joked.

Wilson wasn't going to wait around for more. House knew. That meant there would be further torment later. He was going to head first for his office to get something for his back. He had some ibuprofen in his desk. He didn't really like to take medicine so that was usually enough for him. He only took something when his back was really acting up or he had a migraine so bad he could barely see straight. He slowly took the pill with the water that was on his desk. They went down and dropped into his empty stomach. He thought again about the lunch that he hadn't finished and thought of how hungry House must be as well. He locked up his office. Then he went to House's office. He entered the room that was now dark, but showed the remnants of the struggles that has occurred in there. He quickly tidied up so when the team came in tomorrow they wouldn't suspect anything. As he bent down to get House's other trendy running shoe he felt his back protest again. He needed to lay down for a few minutes to rest his back. He locked up House's office, stuffed House's shoe in his bag and started off to find some relief.

* * *

Chase was left alone with the pained House to complete the diagnostics on his hand. He did a few painful x-ray panels. Then he put the films up to the light box to look at the effects of House's little trip. It was obvious immediately that there was a Colles' fracture in the distal part of the radius closest to the wrist.

"Who needs x-rays. I diagnosed that Colles' Fracture right after the fall. Doesn't look like it will need surgery. It's a nice clean break thankfully." House said in Chase's direction.

Chase was still studying the x-rays. It was his way of not have to have actual dialog with the other man, but also because he thought he saw something else. He gestured to House's hand. "Can I take a look?"

"I find it hard to believe that you find a boring Colles' fracture worth a second thought. Knock yourself out" House spat out.

Chase gently took House's right hand in his left and said "I don't, but I do find something else a bit odd." and with that Chase put gentle steady pressure on House's hand on the his 3rd knuckle.

As soon as he touched the area House yelped. "Broken bones here. Wasn't I already in enough pain for your liking?" House hissed at Chase.

"I thought I saw something on your x-ray and I wanted to check." Chase retorted

"You could have asked me. Who knew that Wombats enjoyed torturing the crippled. It's tender because I have a broken arm and my whole hand is sore, but that area is not any more sore than the rest." House countered with. He was annoyed, but knew that it was right of Chase to check for further injuries. He knew hand injuries could be hard to discern on x-rays sometimes, but if missed could lead to chronic pain from improper healing.

"Right. Like you would have told me. You are known for being so forthcoming, right? I would rather you mad at me for a few minutes than have to live down the endless torment from you if I had missed something." Chase said a little harsher than he meant to.

"Well there was an injury there, but it was from when I was younger. Not today. If you had taken better x-rays we wouldn't need to be having this conversation. You would have been able to tell it was a healed fracture and not a new one."

Chase thought about all of the witty comeback that he could use, but chose instead to just sigh and leave it alone. House was in pain and was cranky. The x-rays weren't perfect, but then again House hadn't really been the ideal patient. He had he really expected any differently.

"Should we find someone to set it or do you think you could handle it Chase?" House asked with condescension. He hoped that Chase would do it as he didn't really trust anyone else and he didn't want to explain to anyone what had happened until he came up with a good cover story. House thought about that for a minute and remembered how glad he was that Chase and Wilson weren't pushing for more details.

"I think I can fumble my was through it. That is if you can sit still for 5 minutes. Let's go to the other room and get this over with." Chase countered.

* * *

Wilson headed down to the Physical Therapy Department. He knew that there were pain relief options for him there. He didn't turn on any of the lights, but snuck into one of the curtained areas and put down his stuff. It was peaceful with only the glow of the emergency lights illuminating the room. He went back to the common area and found the hot packs. He grabbed one out of the steaming hot water with the adjacent tongs and placed it in the terry cloth cover. He grabbed a few towels and some pillows and went back to the curtained area. He laid out the pillows so that they would be under his knees to take the pressure off his low back. He laid out the hot pack and towels on top of it then climbed on top of it and laid down. He let out a groan. The act of straightening his back was not a pleasant task, but soon enough he could feel the heat engulfing his aching muscles and relaxing them. The ibuprofen was kicking in as well. He could feel the pain subsiding to a dull ache that he had to think about to remember was there. He was smiling thinking of Chase and how grateful he was that he gave him this time as he knew there was no way that he would get the tonight once he and House got home. Then he chuckled a little at the thought of Chase alone with House who was in pain. He wondered what he would find when he got back. With that he looked at his watch and realized that he should probably head back. He gingerly got up first rolling to his side and then inching his legs off the table. He waited for the complaints from his back. They were gone. The roar of the pain had died down to a soft whisper. He did some stretches that he remembered from the last time he had hurt his back. He felt alright and should be OK until he got home. He cleaned up his mess. He found one of the microwave packs and put it in his bag making a mental note to return it when he felt better.

Wilson went to the cafeteria and got the Pastrami sandwich that he knew that House would be waiting for. He knew it wouldn't be enough for both of them, but at this hour, there wasn't much left. They could always order out once they got home if they were still hungry. He grabbed some coffee and headed back to the find House and Chase. He wanted to make sure they were both still in one piece..well almost he smiled to himself.

Please read and review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chase looked at House and asked him to take off his outer dress shirt. House made a clumsy attempt at undoing the first button with his left hand. He stopped and dropped his left hand to his side. He didn't say a word. House knew that Chase had witnessed his feeble attempt at undressing himself. A task which most children master before Kindergarten.

Chase thought back to earlier and remembered the interactions between Wilson and House. Somehow undressing House, even for a medical procedure, seemed rather personal. Chase waited until House looked in his direction before he gestured at House asking if he could help him. House said nothing, but nodded and turned away.

Chase gently, but quickly unbuttoned House's shirt nervously. He was surprised that his fingers were shaking at something so ordinary. Somehow this simple act seemed to violate the boundaries between the two men. He carefully removed the shirt. He was careful to unbutton the cuff and carefully pull it over House's injured hand. He then slung the wrinkled blue shirt over the back of the chair. Thankfully, House had on a short sleeve T-Shirt under it that could stay on without being in the way of the casting.

Chase prepared House's bruising arm for casting. He gently pulled the cotton sleeve onto House's arm. He made sure to smooth out all the wrinkles and then applied the soft padding. He stopped to ask House what color outer fiberglass wrap he wanted.

"Surprise me." House replied through clenched teeth. He really could care less what color the stupid restraint was going to be. The pain meds were gradually starting to wear off and he could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his right arm and leg. He turned his head away from Chase and looked up at the ceiling. He was staring at it as if he was trying to count the holes in the ceiling tiles above his head as a distraction. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. He thought about what he was going to do when he had to leave. He wondered where Wilson was. He should have been back by now. He hoped his friend was OK. House knew that Wilson would forgo taking care of himself to take care of the needy. As much as House didn't want to admit it, even to himself, House was needy right now and would be for a little while. He opened his eyes and looked back at the ceiling tiles. This time he actually was counting the holes for a distraction.

"Alright." Chase said with a hint of mischief in his voice. He looked through the colors and weighed the options in his head. House was clearly preoccupied. He picked up the fluorescent pink and played with it in his fingers for a few seconds. Visions of the tough Dr. Gregory House walking around with a bright pink cast on his arm made Chase smile. Then he looked at the baby blue. He thought it would be nice to give House a hint of softness. Then he looked again and saw the bright orange. It would match the flames on his cane. Then he thought about what House had gone through already today. He looked at the man whose face was tight as he was trying to fight back the pain and he conceded. House could be an ass, but that didn't mean that Chase had to be one too. Chase chose the black. He figured that it would blend it easily with the blazer jackets that House often wore over his wrinkled dress shirt and t-shirts. He figured he could give the older doctor a little dignity after the day he had. As it was, Chase knew that he was going to need more help than he was accustomed to with his dominant arm out of use. He finished casting the hand which was still swollen and turned to get a sling. The arm was swollen and needed to be elevated as well as Chase wanted to discourage House from attempting to use it until the bones had some time to heal. Chase was about to slip the sling over House's head, when House suddenly turned his attention back to the blonde doctor.

"Oh no you don't." My shoulder is fine. I don't need a sling. I am restrained enough in this stupid thing, do you really think I want to be further tied up? No way." House said loudly

Chase began a useless explanation to House about the swelling and not trying to inadvertently use the arm. Chase knew that he was right and knew that House knew it too. He tried to explain that it wasn't forever, just until the swelling went down. He reminded House that he might have to get re-casted after the swelling went down if the current cast got too large. They both knew full well that House knew all this, but Chase really didn't know what to say to the diagnostician. He was beginning to wonder where Wilson was as well when the door swung open.

Wilson strolled into the room to hear the two doctors in some sort of squabble. He heard the end of it, he looked at House with the sling sitting next to him and was able to figure out the rest. Wilson turned and looked House straight in the face. Then he saw it. The pain was returning. House's eyes were growing dull and the tight lines were back. He knew that they needed to keep moving and get House back home before the bad pain set back in. He looked at House and said "Come on House, you know Chase is right. Look at the swelling. It's not like you could use your arm anyway. This will make it feel better. We can elevate it a little and we'll put an ice pack in the sling too to help with the swelling and the pain."

House stared back at him defiantly. He was trying to keep what little independence he had and didn't want to be strapped into some stupid sling.

Wilson looked back at him with his chocolate brown eyes filled with concern and fatigue. Wilson tried again, more gentle this time. "Greg, please just for a little while. We're both just trying to help you."

House couldn't say no to his best friend when he used those eyes against him. He just looked away. Wilson carefully leaned forward and slipped House's arm into the standard blue hospital issued sling. He carefully adjusted it so that his arm was slightly elevated and asked Chase to go grab a small ice pack.

Chase eagerly left the room. He was glad to get a way for a while. It had been getting tense. He was glad that Wilson had come when he did. Chase was still amazed at the bond between the two doctors and how Wilson was able to get House to agree to things that noone else could. He went in search of the ice pack. He wanted to give the men a few minutes alone.

House looked at Wilson and said "the back". It wasn't really a question, but Wilson knew what he meant.

Wilson replied "Fine. I forget I'm not a kid anymore. Too many nights on couches and hotel room beds. I'm fine."

House knew better than to take Wilson at his word. Besides, the phrase I'm fine generally meant exactly the opposite when used between the two friends. He also knew that it was their way of saying "I don't want to talk about it". He would check Wilson's back for himself when they got home. But House did have to admit, the way Wilson was moving right now, it did appear as though he was feeling better. House studied Wilson's face and detect any of Wilson's signs of pain there.

"We'll see about that later. I am still a doctor last time I checked. And, I am pretty sure that it is difficult to examine your own back." House said with a tone that didn't leave any room for argument.

Wilson gathered up House's shirt and held it while House put his good arm through the sleeve. Wilson carefully draped it over his other arm. Wilson knew this would hide the sling from anyone that they might see in the hall. House didn't protest.

Chase returned with the ice pack and put it gently on top of House's casted arm in the sling.

Wilson looked at Chase and House and said "Alright, I think it's time we headed home." With that he gathered up the bags and put them on the back of the wheelchair. He pushed the chair out the door and started down the hall toward the elevator. This time keeping a much better pace.

Chase didn't bother to ask if the men needed help, he just set down the hall after them willing to do the best he could for his colleagues. It was nice that he had something to do and someone to look out for. Things had been boring and lonely after work since Cameron had gone. Drinking was his most frequent activity. He thought it was strange that he hadn't even thought about drinking since this whole thing had started with the page from Wilson.

They walked through the front lobby which was empty. The lights were out in Cuddy's office so they were safe from being seen. Wilson heard Chase behind them and knew that he was with them and was going to help him get House into the car which Wilson was grateful for. His back was feeling better, but he didn't want to push it.

Wilson left House at the entrance with Chase and went to get his car. As he was walking away he said "I'll be right back. Now you two play nice while I'm gone."

"But mom....Playing nice is no fun." they two doctors shouted back at Wilson as he was disappearing around the corner.

"Looks like his back is better" Chase said. He didn't want to talk to House about House so he figured Wilson was a safe topic.

"Don't let those brown puppy dog eyes fool you. He calmed the pain, but it's not gone. He's just hiding it better now. If you've noticed he is still walking pretty stiffly. He went to get the car because he didn't want me to see him get into it for the first time. This way he can try it out by himself and figure out how to do it without being obvious about his pain. He doesn't want anyone to worry about him." House explained to Chase.

"Oh and here I was thinking that he was being nice bringing the car to you so that you didn't have to go so far." Chase said sarcastically.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. He had a lot of people fooled. He really can be pretty selfish sometimes." House quipped.

Chase was about to shoot back something in Wilson's defense when he pulled up in his silver Volvo. Chase couldn't help but watch as the Oncologist got out of the car. House had been right. He was moving a little stiffly and it was as though he had practiced the move and was thinking about it as he was doing it. He couldn't believe it. It looked like House was right. He should have known better. House was pretty much always right and when it came to Wilson, House was the expert.

Wilson walked around to the passenger side of the car. He slid the passenger seat back as far as it would go so that it could fit House's tall frame and accommodate his right leg being stretched out, He knew that House still hadn't been able to fully stretch it out, but didn't want to crowd him. He moved the wheelchair close to the car. He waited as House tried to get himself upright. He pushed with his left arm and leg, but was unable to get fully onto his feet. He was just too tired from the long day and his body wasn't cooperating. Wilson waited by his side waiting for House to acknowledge that he needed help.

Chase couldn't wait. He didn't like to see the Diagnostician struggle like that. He could see the sweat on House's brow and decided to step in to help. He moved past Wilson and got to House just as he was about to drop back into the chair. He nimbly grabbed him, pulled him back to upright and easily guided him onto the seat.

House glared at him. "I could have done it myself. I didn't need your help."

Chase said back "Of course. I know you could have, but you know us Wombats, we're always butting in where we aren't needed. Won't happen again."

With that said they waited for House to swing in his left leg. Then House leaned back as far as he could and attempted in vain to pull his right leg in. His leg was tired. It wasn't bending or straightening and it was in pain. He tried with his left hand, but it was useless. He couldn't get leverage. He looked for Wilson who was heading toward the back of the car with the wheelchair. House didn't want to look at Chase so instead he said "So are the two of you just going to sit there all night and watch me struggle or is someone, and by someone I mean Wilson, going to help me get my uncooperative leg in the car."

Wilson had quietly snuck around to the back of the car when he realized that he would have to bend down to help House get his leg in the car. He wasn't about ready to chance hurting his back again so soon, but he didn't want to alarm House either so he pretended not to hear him.

Chase took Wilson's cue and bent down. Without speaking he gingerly lifted House's leg while the gray-haired doctor leaned back in his seat. Chase then helped him rotate the leg into the car, made sure his leg was safe inside and shut the door without a word. He wasn't going to give House the chance to insult him again.

Chase walked to the back of the car where he saw Wilson standing next to the folded wheelchair. Chase took the wheelchair and lifted it into the car slamming the truck closed on top of it.

Wilson gave Chase an apologetic smile. "Thanks...for everything.." Wilson hoped that Chase could read between the lines.

"No problem" Chase said with a reassuring smile.

Wilson turned and slowly got in the car. He was well aware that the blue eyes from his passenger were analyzing every move.

Chase hurried off toward his car. It had been a long day and he was ready to head home.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own House, the characters or any of the story lines from the TV series.

A/N : This is my first attempt at a fanfic so I really appreciate all the reviews that everyone has submitted. If you are reading and haven't reviewed, please do. I am glad that you are enjoying it as I am having fun writing it. I don't know how long this story will be, but I am hoping for a few more good chapters. Reviews keep me motivated. I have been trying to update quickly as I know how hard it can be to wait sometimes. Read, review and enjoy...Thanks

* * *

Wilson ignored the penetrating blue eyes that had watched every move he made getting into the car. Wilson had kept his face neutral being sure not to let out any signs of pain. Wilson's back was feeling better and really wasn't bothering him, but he knew House was looking for the littlest hint to take the center of attention off himself and put it back on Wilson. He slowly put the car in gear and started off toward the loft. His was thankful that his car seemed to be on auto-pilot as he was thinking about all the events that had happened that day.

Wilson wanted to get home quickly as he was nervous about getting House into their loft alone. He knew House's pain was escalating as House now had closed the lids on his piercing blue eyes and he could see his left hand which was in a fist go white at the knuckles with every bump in the road. Wilson tried to take the corners slowly. He realized too late that with House's hurting right leg and now his right arm restrained that he had little to use to keep him from toppling over. The first corner he had taken slow, but it must have been too fast. They both realized half way through the curve that House wasn't able to brace himself as Wilson took the corner and House lunged toward the passenger door. Wilson saw it as it was happening and tried to stop it with his arm, but he was too late. House banged into the door. His right elbow encased in the sling banged against the hard interior of the door. House cried out in pain as a jolt of pain coursed all the way through his body. House instantly paled and sweat was breaking out over his forehead. Wilson cringed at the thought of the pain that he had just caused House. He slowed the car and pulled over to the side of the road to make sure that House was OK. He put his hand on House's shoulder gently. "House" he started, but was cut off.

"Gonna be sick" House spit out quickly as he could feel the bile rising in his throat. He knew Wilson could take a lot, but vomit in his car did not make for a happy Wilson.

________________

Chase climbed into his car in the parking lot. He thought about all the craziness that had started since he had gotten the page from Wilson. This was not how he had thought he would spend his night. It was nice to feel like he was trusted enough to be part of the crazy events though. He was glad that he was growing closer to the other two doctors. He had been lonely since Cameron had left him. As he sat there, he realized that Wilson would have to get House into their loft. He remembered what House had said about Wilson covering his pain and thought about him having to get House inside as well as lifting the heavy wheelchair out of the trunk. All things that he had done for Wilson prior to them leaving the hospital. He looked to the entry of the hospital and saw the tail lights of the Volvo just pulling away from the front entrance. He thought for just a minute and decided to follow them. He would make sure that they got inside ok and if they needed help, he would give it before heading home. He figured even if House wouldn't let him help, Wilson might. He seemed to have developed some sort of understanding with Wilson through out this evening.

Chase accelerated and easily caught up with Wilson. Wilson was driving very cautiously. All of a sudden Chase saw brake lights and then Wilson's car slowed and eased over to the side of the road. Before Chase could figure out what was going on Wilson had rushed out of the car to the passenger side and had the door opened. Chase knew something must be wrong with House for Wilson to be moving so fast.

* * *

Wilson rushed out of the car and around to the other side. He knew they didn't have time to get House out of the car. He quickly knelt down on the ground and as gently and quickly as he could he spun House's legs out of the door. House could now lean to his side. Wilson was right there supporting him so he didn't topple to the ground as he was dry heaving out the car.

Wilson reached up and was about to take the sling off of House's arm to check it for any further damage. He stopped when he noticed headlight from behind them in the shoulder of the road. Wilson had been so engrossed with being careful while driving that he didn't notice that they had been followed. As he was got out of the car to come to House's side he didn't notice the familiar car that had pulled up behind them. It was dark outside so he couldn't immediately see who was approaching.

"Car trouble?"asked a familiar Australian accent. He didn't want to insult House or Wilson by thinking that they needed his help.

"Yeah, something like that" Wilson said from the ground as he moved his shoes out of the line of fire as House again dry-heaved.

House hadn't actually eaten the food that Wilson had bought at the cafeteria before they left so didn't have anything in his stomach to bring up. House hated vomiting, but dry heaving was even worse. He wished he had something in his stomach to throw up so he could be done.

"Leave it to us Wilson to find the only Wombat with tracking ability. He must have used his Aussie powers to tail us." House said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and pushed up with his left hand to sit upright.

"Well whatever brought him here, I for one welcome a friendly face." Wilson said with a smile as he  
reached out his hand for Chase to help him off the ground. Chase grabbed his hand and gently helped ease Wilson off the cold ground noticing how he was wincing again with the movement. He then noticed that Wilson was also clenching his teeth.

"Well now that we have that reunion all taken care of, can we get home" House said to Wilson. Then he looked down at his pants legs and to Wilson and said "A little help here. It seems as though I may have made a little mess here." House said.

Chase couldn't be sure, but he was pretty sure House's tone was almost apologetic to Wilson at the thought that his vehicle was going to smell. At least his pants could be easily washed and Chase looked inside the car. It appeared as though that was still pristine. Chase again took the lead and said that he had some wipes in his car. He went and got the wipes then hurried back to help House clean up the best they could at the side of the road. Then he helped House lift his legs back into the car and got him situated. There was no conversation between the two men while this was going on. That was fine with Chase and House wasn't really in the mood to try to carry on a conversation.

Wilson moved slowly and painfully to the other side of the car. He was thankful that Chase had given him a chance to get into the car without House's scrutiny of each movement. He was just starting the ignition and rolling the windows down to air out the car when Chase slammed the door closed. "I'll be right behind you." Chase yelled to the the older doctors as he jumped into his car not giving either of them the chance to protest.

The rest of the ride back to their loft was uneventful. Wilson pulled up in front of the loft thankful that there weren't any steps to climb on the way into their home. He pushed the button to pop the trunk open and then started to get out. He reversed the careful, methodical process that he had used to get into the car. He knew House was watching, but the ache in his back had returned and he didn't have the strength left to fight it anymore.

Chase pulled up behind the silver Volvo and hopped out. He grabbed the wheelchair out of the trunk and pulled it around to House's side of the car.

"Chase you've been spending too much time with Wilson apparently. His need for being needed is apparently rubbing off on you. You're lucky that I have more than enough to go around." House said trying to lighten the mood.

Chase carefully and skillfully got House into the wheelchair without too much trouble. House was able to keep the moaning to a minimum in front of Chase. Chase was pushing him toward the front door of the loft as Wilson was struggling behind them to stay upright. He got House into the loft using the set of keys Wilson had handed to him as they passed him on the walk. He pushed him into the living room and told House he'd be right back. He went to the door to look out and check on Wilson. He saw Wilson on the walk bent over with his hands bracing himself on his thighs. Chase went back outside. Without a word, he put Wilson's arm around his shoulder and helped him slowly to the door. Chase left him leaning against the door frame. He went back in to make sure that House was OK. He wanted to let Wilson enter on his own accord after he was able to compose himself. Both the doctors needed that.

Wilson did his best to straighten up, took a few deep breaths and rubbed his neck and face with his hands then went inside. House didn't seem to notice that he entered late. House was obviously in pain and needed to get out of his dirty clothes and lay down.

Now they were all inside. House motioned toward the bathroom. It had been a long time since he had gone and he really couldn't hold it anymore. "Wilson- a little help. Chase stay here." He said with a tone in his voice that made Chase freeze in his footsteps. Chase had been witness to more than House had wanted today. He was not about to let the blonde-haired doctor anywhere near him in the bathroom. It was bad enough that Wilson had to see him like this. But Wilson was his best friend. It was hardly the first time Wilson had helped House in the bathroom. There were many times early on after the infarction that House had to have assistance. He hated to think back to that time. He hated to have to be in that sort of vulnerable position again. He was sure as hell not going to let Chase anywhere near him in the bathroom.

Wilson groaned quietly to himself. "Let's go." He got behind House's wheelchair and pushed him slowly into the bathroom. As he passed Chase he saw the apologetic look on the young doctor's face. He nodded at him as if to say "I know. Thanks anyway." Instead, he said "We may be a few minutes. There is beer in the fridge, help yourself."

Chase replied "thanks mate, don't mind if I do. Give me a yell if you need anything." With that Chase headed toward the fridge. He heard House yell to him as Wilson wheeled him toward the bathroom.

"Don't worry yourself. I wouldn't want you to give that pretty face of yours any wrinkles at your young age. Wilson and I will be just fine. Don't you even think of coming anywhere near that bathroom". House said with a voice that didn't invite a response.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own House, any of the characters or show story lines.

A/N: I really like your reviews. For those who have reviewed thanks very much_. _Sorry this chapter took a while, but the Easter holiday took me away from it for a while. I hope that you are enjoying it. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

Wilson wheeled House into the bathroom. His back was starting to spasm. He knew he needed another ibuprofen and some rest. Right now though, he had to be there for House. His back would just have to wait. House needed him. He had asked for him. He knew how hard that had been for House. Even though House had joked around and tried to make light of it. Wilson knew how much it killed House to have to ask. He knew he would do whatever he could to help House no matter how hard it was on his back. He tried to bring himself back to the task at hand. He moved House's wheelchair as close to the toilet as he could.

House looked at the toilet. He contemplated asking Wilson for help, but decided against it. He knew Wilson's back was hurting and he couldn't bring himself to ask anyway. He didn't think he actually needed his help anyway. He just wanted a spotter. Just in case. House was able to grab for the nearby cabinet with his non-dominant arm. Wilson was right by his side. He heaved with everything that he had to pull himself to standing with his left arm. His right leg useless and his left leg barely holding his weight. He stood there for a minute not daring to move except for breathing and that was hard enough. He fought to get his breathing under control. He closed his eyes, he tried to stretch out his leg. Fat chance, he thought. His leg was stuck and now he had triggered a spasm. He clenched his teeth and tried to wait it out.

Finally, the pain subsided a little. House decided to move. He hopped toward the toilet and was teetering. He could feel Wilson's presence. He knew Wilson was there, ready to steady him if it became necessary. His left arm was barely able to keep contact with the cabinet, but enough to give him the extra support he needed. He made it to the toilet. Now for the more difficult part. Somehow he was able to undo the button on his loose jeans. The zipper practically undid itself. He let the pants fall around his feet. He ignored the fact that just the pressure of his jeans pulling on his right leg was agony. Then he started pulling down his underpants awkwardly. Working with his left hand was a little more difficult than he had imagined. He was trying not to push his body off balance. He had to be cautious not to put too much pressure on the painful thigh. It took him a few minutes and now he was sweating, but his underpants were also down at his feet. He took care of business and sighed a breath of relief that he had not urinated on himself. House wondered if Wilson was looking at him. But the always polite Wilson had turned his head slightly so that he could give House some privacy.

Wilson watched House from behind and to the side. He could see House's face, but House couldn't see him watching. Wilson saw the look. The look that said that House was going to do this himself if it killed him or both of them in the process. Wilson took his normal stand by but stand back position and anxiously watched as House performed his routine. He saw the phases of pain that House was going through. Usually he could gauge the pain House was in through a clue during something that he was doing. He focused on his face as he didn't feel right looking anywhere else.. First was the look of determination as House heaved himself up onto his good leg. He saw the grimaces and pure pain when he side hopped to the toilet. Wilson imagined each hop was jostling the pained leg and arm. He saw the struggle and effort as House worked to get his pants and underpants down using only his clumsy left hand. He heard the telltale stream splash into the toilet and the ending sigh. Then he saw the defeat in his eyes. This look worried Wilson. It wasn't very often that House was defeated. Wilson now tried to take in the whole situation to see what had triggered the unfamiliar emotion. He saw that House was still standing with his pants around his ankles. He knew House was trying to make a decision. Wilson turned away just in time. He didn't want House to see that he had been studying him.

House stood still after having relieved himself and suddenly felt very helpless. He didn't know what to do. He stood here with his pants around his ankles with everything exposed. His best friend in the room behind him. He was faced with an unsolvable puzzle. Well, it had a solution, but not a solution that House liked. House had to get his underpants up. He had to get his pants off and new pants on and he had to get the heck out of this bathroom. He couldn't accomplish any of these on his own no matter how much he wanted to. His underpants and pants were unreachable by his feet. There was no way he could reach them. He needed to use his left arm to steady himself and keep the weight off his right leg. His wheelchair was out of reach and his pants still had some vomit on the cuffs. He couldn't sit down on the toilet as he was sure that he would end up slamming into the hard porcelain bowl and he shuddered at the pain he imagined this would cause. Even if he could get down, he still didn't know how he would get to the the underpants or be able to get them over his feet. How was he going to get out of this one? He was discouraged. He couldn't do this without help. He tied to deny it, but he knew it was true. This was so degrading House thought to himself.

Without turning around House said "I could use some.... help here.....please".

It was barely above a whisper and Wilson couldn't quite make out everything he had said. He hadn't heard all of it, but he had gotten two words that told him all he needed to know. Help and please. Two words House didn't use seriously unless he had no other choice. Wilson walked over to House's side and looked into the sad blue orbs.

House looked into Wilson's soft chocolate eyes for what seemed like eternity before he spoke. "My pants seem to have fallen and they can't get back up without help. It seems like they have forgotten that their owner is a cripple who is no longer capable of simple tasks like pulling up his own pants." House said in a tone that expressed his defeat, self-loathing, and frustration all at the same time.

Wilson just stood there for a minute trying to think of the best way to remedy this situation while helping House keep some of his dignity. He quickly bent down and pulled up House's underwear. He was sorry about that decision the minute he made it as a jolt went down his back. He grabbed the wheelchair and pulled himself to his feet. Then the moved the wheelchair to House. Wilson watched House muster up all the strength that he had left to make the quick pivot into the wheelchair. House slammed into the wheelchair unable to control his descent and not caring. He bit his lip so hard he could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Wilson threw a towel over his lap and then set out the door. He glanced at Chase who was sitting on the couch pretending to watch something on TV while he was happily taking long sips from the bottle of beer. He wheeled House into his room.

House didn't even glance in Chase's direction. He didn't want to have to see his eyes looking at him filled with pity. It was bad enough that Wilson had to deal with all of this. House starting paying attention to where Wilson was going. House was confused. Why was he being wheeled into Wilson's room? Wait they were going through Wilson's room and into the bathroom. He wasn't in the mood for any of Wilson's games right now. "Umm, I know that I'm the cripple here, but last time I checked my mind was still OK. How's yours? I remember this is YOUR room and we just came from the bathroom. I don't really feel like repeating that exciting experience again quite yet. I think my dignity needs at least ½ hour to recover." House said sarcastically.

Wilson chuckled despite his pain. That was more like House. He was glad that his usual snark had returned a little. "I know it is my bathroom. As you have pointed out in the past, this condo only has one bathroom with a tub. I figured you could soak your leg for a while. Your whole body took quite a beating today and the heat might help a little." Wilson said trying to contain the compassion he was feeling for the older doctor as he was sure that he would be ridiculed for it. Wilson had hoped that he would be able to use the tub himself, but House needed it more right now. Wilson could always use it later after House was in bed.

"But you said I wasn't to use it again. You said it was not OK." House said throwing Wilson's words back at him.

Wilson was getting annoyed. He could feel his blood pressure rising. "Of all the things I have said to you.... Of all the things that I have asked you not to do...... You choose now while you are in excruciating pain in your leg and you have a broken arm to listen to me. Are you serious?"

"Well I have been trying to be better since Mayfield you know. I wanted to make sure that I was respecting your boundaries." House knew he was egging Wilson on. He couldn't help himself. It brought some normalcy to the awkward situation. House didn't care about the boundaries. He knew it and he knew Wilson knew it. House had been in the tub again the day after the incident he was referring to.

"You really are an idiot sometimes." Wilson yelled in exasperation.

"I was just trying to be helpful. I thought maybe you had forgotten that you had told your best friend with the bum leg that he shouldn't invade your privacy. That it was your tub and even if using it might give him a little bit of relief in an otherwise unending continuum of pain, that it was still not OK." He paused for a second and then decided to push just a little more. "So tell me Jimmy, what exactly are the rules? Are there certain times that my pain may qualify to you as enough that I can use your tub, or do I also need to have a broken arm or is there some other qualification?"

"Ughh. You are impossible. Do you want to soak your leg or not? Keep acting like a moron and I might just take the offer back." Wilson said much louder than he had hoped. He had tried to control the volume of his voice as he knew that House was just trying to get a rise out of him. On some level he was glad though. He knew that this meant that House was thinking about something other than the pain.

House suddenly turned quiet and then said simply, "yes".

Wilson positioned him near the tub and turned the water on as hot as it would go. He added a little bit of bubbles when House wasn't looking. It was more for his benefit. He knew the bubbles would cover House and not leave him so exposed. He was sure that House would make some comment about the bubbles being feminine, but at the moment he didn't care. He went to find a towel and some pajama bottoms, a t-shirt, and dry underwear for House for when he was done. Wilson returned and found House had already pulled himself up and was standing in front of the tub in his underwear with the towel from his lap wrapped around his waist covering his underwear and scar on his thigh. He had taken his shirt off so his bare chest was staring back at Wilson. He could see where some of House's chest hairs had started to gray reminding him of the age difference between him and the diagnostician.

House scooted back onto the rim of the tub. He extended his left leg and dragged the heel of his sneaker on the tile floor while shaking it a bit. He successfully got the sneaker off, but wasn't sure how he was going to get the sock off. He was looking at his foot and thinking when he felt his foot being lifted and his sock being taken off. Wilson was at his feet and was now waiting to take the other one off as well. House looked away. Wilson gently worked the other sock off moving the foot and leg as little as possible. House then carefully scooted back further on the rim at the same time he swung his left leg into the tub. He got himself toward the head of the tub and somehow with using his left side managed to slide himself down to the bottom of the tub. He also felt arms behind him helping to control his descent. There was enough water to cover his legs and to his waist. Wilson suddenly remembered House's arm. "I will be right back with a bag for that" he said pointing to the cast. He removed the sling and put House's arm gently on his folded shirt on the edge of the tub.

Chase turned around when he saw Wilson come out of his bedroom. He had overheard some of their conversation and could only smile at the strange relationship that the two older doctors had that he knew he would never fully understand, but that had obviously worked for the two of them for many years. He took one look at Wilson and knew that he was nearing the end of his physical tolerance. He was afraid that Wilson might just fall to pieces if he looked at him too hard. Chase didn't know the boundaries yet. "Wilson do you need any help in there?" He asked.

"No things are under control for the time being, but I was looking for a bag for House's arm. He's soaking in the tub. It usually works for his leg pain. I'll just be a minute. He usually soaks for almost an hour. I'll be right back." Wilson said tiredly.

Wilson went out to the kitchen to find a garbage bag for House's cast. He was looking in the cabinets trying to remember where they had put them. Then he remembered. They were in the bottom cabinet below the sink. Wilson tried to keep all the things that House used in the higher cabinets as they were easier for House to access. Garbage bags were not things that House used often. Wilson was sure that House figured there was a little garbage fairy or something that continually emptied the trash and relined it with a new clean bag. He leaned over using the sink for support and didn't see them. Damn it, he thought to himself. They must have fallen to the back of the cabinet. He attempted to kneel down to look deeper into the cabinet. Pain surged in his back, he lost his footing and hit the island with a thud. He let out a stream of obscenities as he felt the pain in his back explode.


	10. Chapter 10

House sat in the tub letting the almost scalding water work it's magic on the knotted mass that was residing where his thigh muscle had been. His leg was submerged. It was starting to loosen slightly. He knew that it was going to take a lot of time for the leg to relax enough to allow him to fully straighten it. He wanted to reach down to massage it, but he had tried that earlier. His left hand just wasn't effective and he couldn't get the cast wet so that wasn't an option.

Where was Wilson anyway? Wilson had done wonders earlier. House wasn't sure if he could ask him again. He hoped that Wilson would know what he needed. Wilson was the only one who could ever read him like that. Then he noticed the bubbles. The bubble soap that Wilson added must have made its way to the water that was streaming out of the spigot. He made a mental note to yell at Wilson for having added them. He was glad that they were there though as they covered him and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to get out of the tub on his own accord. He had decided to leave his underwear on as well figuring it would be easier to deal with when his leg was feeling better. He noticed that his arm was feeling a little better too. He could no longer feel his heart beat in his hand. He had slouched in the tub a little and his arm was elevated and supported thanks to Wilson's careful positioning. He could feel some of the swelling leaving his fingers. They were by no means his normal slender pianist fingers yet, but they did not quite resemble sausage links anymore either. He felt his leg continue to relax. He tried straightening it. It was better than it had been since he had fallen. It was straightening a little. He could move his foot. He noticed the water was rising. He couldn't reach the faucet to turn the water off. He wondered again where Wilson was.

His thought was interrupted by a commotion in the kitchen. He yelled out "If you're making a mess out there, I hope it's going to result in something good to eat." He tried not to let the concern in his voice show. He realized that Wilson had been gone longer than he should. There was no response. Wilson should have answered. There should have been some kind of response from him. He thought about the way Wilson had been moving. Damn it. He thought to himself. Why was he always so selfish. Of course. Wilson's back. He hoped he was OK. He knew Wilson was not OK or Wilson would have been back or would have answered. He cursed his stupid body for being so uncooperative. He needed to make sure that Wilson was OK and he had to get the water off before he flooded the bathroom. Then he remembered Chase. He should be able to handle anything that might happen. He yelled for Chase. He was now very thankful for the bubbles that Wilson has snuck in because he knew that Chase wouldn't be able to see anything. Right now, he just wanted to make sure that Wilson was OK. No one was answering him. He was going to count to 50 while he figured out how to get himself out of this tub and out to Wilson. He would crawl or do whatever he needed to in order to get to Wilson. He yelled again for Chase and started counting.

Wilson leaned against the cabinet. He opened his eyes and saw Chase. He couldn't believe he was on the ground. How could he be such a klutz. And he knew that he made a lot of noise on the way down which meant that House probably heard him and would be worried. He needed to get back in there and show House that he was OK before he tried to get out here by himself. He tried to move. If the pain hadn't stopped him, he would have been stopped by Chase who was trying to keep him still.

Chase had made it to the kitchen in record time and was leaning over Wilson. He was looking at his face at the same time he was trying to make sure that the rest of Wilson was OK. He didn't see any blood which he took as a good sign. Wilson had yelled right away and hadn't lost consciousness which was also good. He didn't dare move Wilson though as he knew his back was in agony. He saw that Wilson was trying to get up, but he wanted to make sure that he was OK first. He put his hand on Wilson's shoulder. This helped keep him down and got his attention. He waited for Wilson's eyes to meet his and focus and then asked him "Are you OK?"

Wilson replied back as calmly as he could, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks. House is waiting for the garbage bag for his arm, the water is still running and he is going to need help out of the tub. Do you think that you can do that?"

Wilson didn't wait for a response, but pinched the bridge of his nose and kept talking. "He is not going to want you in there. He is going to want to know what happened to me. He will think I am not OK. You need to tell him I am fine, that my back is just sore and I just needed to lay down for a bit." He stopped for a few seconds as the pain was radiating down his legs now.

"Go bring him the bag, and turn off the water. Make sure he is OK. Chase...look at his face. His words aren't important. He says more with his face than with his words. He should be covered as he has his underwear on still. He will be expecting you. He heard the noise and that's why he called for you, not me. He can be a bastard, but he is vulnerable right now. Don't forget he does have feelings." Wilson said feeling tired, but needing to protect his best friend. Chase cut him off.

"Wilson, I am not going in there to do anything until I know you are OK. Let me get you off the floor first." Chase tried to rationalize with him.

"No. House First. He is worried in there. He's going to try something stupid like trying to get out of the tub by himself. Get House taken care of first. I am not going anywhere and I don't think the pain can get worse, so just go." Wilson said a little more sternly. He didn't want to argue. He was sure that House was already plotting some way to get out of the bathroom to check on him. He turned his head and shut his eyes which stopped the conversation.

Chase got up and grabbed the bag and some tape then turned toward Wilson's bathroom. Wilson squeaked out through clenched teeth "Chase..... thanks.....and don't be too long."

Wilson closed his eyes and leaned back against the cabinets steeling himself for the wait while Chase went to take care of House.

Chase walked into Wilson's bedroom. He took a deep breath as he heard House yell his name again. This time he yelled back. "I'm coming." With that he got himself ready for whatever might await him on the other side of the door.

"Hey House" Chase said as though he had just stepped through the doorway to his boss' office.

"I thought Wombats had better hearing than that. I called you a few times." House said suspiciously.

"I uhh had to take care of something." Chase replied.

"You mean you had to take care of someone." House shot back.

Chase didn't reply. He wasn't going to volunteer any information., but he wasn't keen on lying to House either. He knew that House would be able to see right through it.

"Well...Are you going to tell me what that noise was that sounded like someone was rearranging the kitchen?" House asked.

"There was a little incident, but everything.....I uh mean....everyone....is OK. Chase stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Wilson?" House asked.

Chase nodded.

"That idiot....His back?" House asked before he was able to hide the concern in his voice.

"He's uhh....he's laying down." Chase said. He knew that wasn't a lie. Wilson was laying down. It was just on the kitchen floor not in his bed or on the couch.

He changed the subject. "He asked me to bring this to you." He said to House as he handed him the garbage bag from the kitchen. He saw House's propped arm and realized that the bag probably wasn't necessary, but since Wilson had gone through so much trouble to get it he didn't feel right not using it.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?' Chase asked cautiously.

"Well since you offered and you have 2 good hands, I guess that would work." House said quietly. He looked at the bag and suddenly he put it all together. He knew that Wilson kept the garbage bags in the back of one of the bottom cabinets and House realized that it would have been hard for Wilson to get to them with his sore back. He pictured Wilson on the floor in pain because of him and he thought he was going to be sick.

"Wilson....the bags.....that's what happened isn't it?" House asked Chase, sure that he knew the answer already.

Chase had House's casted arm in his hands taping the bag around it. He pretended he didn't hear him. He finished covering the arm and put it down gently on its soft perch.

"Well?" House said agitated that Chase hadn't answered by now.

"Yes" Chase responded quietly. He reached over to turn the water off. He felt the steam rising off the hot water in the tub.

House sat quietly for a minute continuing to put the pieces together. "Is his back bad?"

"I'm not sure yet." Chase replied honestly.

"That idiot. He made you come in here first didn't he?" He paused as he was still piecing it together in his mind. "Oh my god Chase. Is he still on the floor? You said he was lying down, you didn't say he was on the couch or in bed. You just said he was lying down. Damn it. You are both idiots. You just left him lying on the floor in pain. Crap. I have to get to him. He needs someone to be with him. Help me out of this stupid tub." House was almost yelling now. He was upset. He made a feeble attempt at getting up. He forgot about all of his pain. He tried to use his arms, but between the pain in his wrist and the slickness of the bag, he just wasn't getting anywhere.

"House. Calm down before you hurt yourself more. I can't go help Wilson if I have to pick you up off the floor. Stay here and let your body relax. I will go take care of Wilson. I will take good care of him." Chase said with an air of authority.

"Yeah I can see how good you've done with that so far." House shot back.

"Yeah right. This is all my fault. I am the one who can't just accept help. I'm the one who is always pretending that I'm invincible. I'm the one who ran my best friend ragged even though I knew his back was ..." Chase didn't finish the sentence. He knew he had gone too far. He thought about what Wilson had said earlier and felt guilty. He tried to redeem himself.

"House, I will take care of him, I promise. I will make sure that he is OK. I need to know that you are going to be OK in here. Just stay and let the hot water relax your leg. You know that if Wilson has to worry about you that he won't take care of himself. I need to be able to tell him that you are OK and that we have some time while you soak." Chase said a little softer. He saw the look on House's face. The look that told him everything just as Wilson had said it would. House didn't have the strength to disguise his face. Chase saw the hurt that was in his eyes. House really did care about Wilson and the thought that it was his fault Wilson was in pain was killing him. Chase could almost see House replaying the day's events in his head looking for all the clues to Wilson's pain that he had missed or overlooked.

House took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I will stay here until you come back. Go take care of Wilson. He needs someone." House said sadly knowing that he should be the one to help Wilson, but once again he wasn't holding up his end of the friendship. He was going to let his best friend down again.

Chase wasn't sure, but he thought that House's eyes looked wet to him. Not wet from the tub water, but wet with genuine concern for his best friend.

"I'll be back as soon as I can with an update." Chase said and quickly went out the door not even bothering to shut it behind him.

_________________

Wilson was close to blacking out when Chase got back.

"I think I'm ready to move." Wilson told Chase completely ignoring how he really felt. He needed to get up.

"Did you hit your head? Any chance of spinal injury?" Chase asked knowing better than to move someone with a questionable spinal instability.

"No-and no. I hit my back on the way down. I lost my footing because my back seized up on me. It will be OK. Can you get me something to lean up against and then just help me get up, OK?" Wilson looked into Chase's eyes. He saw the concern and caring there. He had been the right choice today. Chase really did care. He couldn't have seen this day as anything but a disaster with any of the other people that he had considered earlier in the day when he decided to page Chase.

Chase went and got a chair from the table and put it in front of Wilson. He helped Wilson to gently get to his knees. Then Wilson got his elbows up onto the seat of the chair. He helped Wilson get up onto one knee. Wilson pushed into the chair and Chase guided him from behind. He was semi-erect. Chase now got on Wilson's side and once again put Wilson's arm around his shoulder to steady the pained doctor. He took a step forward and waited for Wilson to follow. Unlike earlier when the pair had assumed this position, this time Chase felt the pressure of Wilson's weight on his shoulder.

Wilson had to prepare for each step. He had to shift his weight with each movement and then clench his jaw as the pain shot down his back with each step. He was trying his best, but he was grunting with each movement and he was starting to sweat. He motioned toward the couch.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Chase said. "There is no way that I am putting you on that couch when you have a good bed in your room."

"But when House gets out, I want him to see me sitting up, so he doesn' t'" Wilson started.

"yeah, I know, so he doesn't worry." Chase finished. "Well he's already worried and putting up a facade for House is useless. He will see right through it. He would rather see you taking care of yourself and not in pain. He's your best friend. That's what you would want for him right?" he said gently to Wilson.

Wilson sighed in return. He knew that Chase was right.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I don't own House any of the characters, any of the plot lines or anything that pertains to the show.

A/N - This chapter is a little long. I got carried away. Hope it's readable. I don't know how many of you are still reading this. I only intended this to be a few chapters, but it just keeps going. I hope that you are enjoying it as I am still enjoying writing it. I have tried to keep them as much in character as I could. The Chase dynamic isn't really according to canon though, but I like it. Let me know what you guys are thinking....Please read and review.

* * *

Wilson let Chase guide him into the bedroom. He saw House out of the corner of his eye as Chase hadn't shut the door. House looked relaxed. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace. Wilson went back to concentrating on getting to the bed without alarming House. He couldn't keep it in. He was grunting and moaning and tears of pain fell to the floor without comment. They were moving at a painstakingly slow pace. Wilson wasn't sure that they would ever get to the bed. Finally though they did.

Chase held onto Wilson as he slowly lowered him down to the bed. Chase carefully removed Wilson's expensive french loafers and tucked them under the bed. Chase wondered about helping Wilson change into something more comfortable. He imagined the effort it would take and pain it would cause now to change into night clothes, but figured he should give Wilson the choice. He knew Wilson was particular about his appearance. He asked gently, hoping that Wilson would decline. He was already thinking of having to get House out of the tub and one half-naked department head a night was more than enough. "Wilson do you want to get into some more comfortable clothes?"

Wilson thought about it for a minute then answered slowly. "I couldn't ask you to do that. I will be OK in this. Maybe I'll just lose the tie and the belt." Wilson answered. He would have really liked to get into his soft pajama bottoms that wouldn't pull against his back. He knew that House and he had already had more than enough help from the young doctor and he just didn't feel right asking anymore than that of him. Wilson took off his tie and pulled his belt off gently and laid them on the bed next to him. He asked Chase if he wouldn't mind getting him a t-shirt from his dresser. They were in the top drawer he told him. Wilson started unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. He still had his undershirt on. He hesitated. Chase noticed and looked away. Wilson took off his undershirt and put on his t-shirt. He could feel the cool cotton on his back and felt more comfortable immediately. He looked down at his pants and knew that he would feel better to get them off as well. He hesitated again.

"Where are your pajama bottoms?" Chase asked reading his mind.

"I told you I'll be fine in what I'm wearing. I already feel more comfortable." Wilson replied

"Well I'm still here and I'm asking you, not the other way around. I am a guest and it's always polite to do as the guest requests isn't it?" Chase threw back at him knowing that would help Wilson get over his guilt as Wilson always does the polite thing and tries to please others.

"Bottom drawer" Wilson said softly.

Chase pulled out the pair on the top. Wilson had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. Chase helped him stand up and the pants dropped to the floor. Wilson was now standing there in just his boxers. He helped Wilson back to the bed and saw the repeated winces of pain that each move elicited. Chase knelt down on the floor, pulled off Wilson's dress clothes and pulled on the soft flannel pajama pants. He pulled the pajamas over his knees. He helped him stand up enough that he could get the pants over his bottom and then helped lower him back to the bed. Wilson was again moaning quietly in pain.

Chase put one arm around Wilson's back and the other behind his knees as he quickly moved him so he was laying down. Wilson let out a cry that he knew House heard and quickly bit his lip to quiet himself. Chase propped him up with some pillows under his knees to take the pressure off his back.

Wilson tried to lay still. He motioned for Chase to come closer. Chase leaned in and Wilson put his hand on top of Chase's. He said quietly, "Ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet in House's bathroom and heating pad in the closet in the hall please." He paused a minute and added "House's pills are in his cabinet as well. I am sure the meds have worn off and he is due for some." It was obvious that he didn't want House to hear. It was as if he was begging Chase to keep it quiet from House.

Chase nodded and went to get the requested items. He also grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. He hurried back to the bedroom. He was wondering just how it was that this is where his day had led him. This was nothing that he could have ever even made up.

House heard Wilson enter the bedroom. He felt bad. Now he saw how bad off Wilson was. He hadn't seen his back this bad in a long time. House had needed to force Wilson to the chiropractor back then. He practically felt Wilson's pain with each step. He could tell he was really relying on Chase for support as each step was slow and calculated. House kept his eyes closed. If Wilson thought he was asleep, then he could focus on himself for a while. House's stomach did another flip as he thought about what had gotten Wilson in this mess. It was his fault. His best friend was in agony because of him. He thought back to how close he had been to losing Wilson after the whole Amber thing. Now here was that same friend in agony because of him. House was sure that he could be a better friend. At least he was going to try. He laid back and let the water continue it's soothing effect on his leg. He was feeling better.

Now House's thoughts turned to Chase. He really was loyal. He had really been there for him and for Wilson without asking for anything in return. He had taken House's verbal abuse in stride and had taken good care of Wilson. Wilson wasn't much better of a patient than House was and House knew it. Wilson could be just as stubborn. Chase must really be having a crappy night tonight with them. He'd have to ease up on him a bit. He was a good kid after all.

Wilson lay in bed. He thought about House in the next room relaxing in the tub. Wilson hoped the hot water would relax his leg. It usually did. House had been in there a while. Wilson was happy to see that he had kept his arm elevated and hoped that House was going to be alright. He closed his eyes as he waited for Chase to return.

Chase put the pills for Wilson and a glass of water on the night stand. He helped Wilson sit up to take them supporting his back while he was semi-upright. Then he rested his head back on the pillows. Chase then plugged the heating pad in and turned it on. He gave Wilson the control so he could adjust it as needed then gently eased the Oncologist onto his side and put the pad under his back. Then he helped him roll back, adjusted the pillows again and put the blanket over him hoping that Wilson would rest for a while. Chase knew there wasn't much else he could do right, but he asked anyway. "Wilson do you want anything else."

"Nope. Thank you for all you have done. I am going to try to rest for a few minutes. Please go help House." Wilson said softly and then closed his eyes.

Chase turned and went into the bathroom giving a soft knock on the door first. "I'm back. I brought you your pills." Chase handed House the bottles and started to ready the room for getting House out of the tub. He put a towel on the floor. Then he put another on the wheelchair seat. Then got a 3rd for House to use to dry off. He saw House's clean clothes and brought them closer. He heard House dry swallow his pills. He turned to him and said. "Alright. Are you ready to get out of there now or do you want to soak a little longer?"

"I do seem to be slightly waterlogged" he said showing Chase his left hand.

"Alright then. Let's get you up." Chase said with false confidence in his voice. He had no idea how he was going to do this.

House sat up as tall as he could in the tub with his back against the rounded corner. He bent his left leg and put his foot flat on the bottom of the tub. He braced it against one of the slip resistant stickers on the bottom of the tub. He put his left arm on the edge of the tub. He readied his arm to be able to boost himself.

Chase followed his lead. He got behind House. He put his arms under House and said, "On three....One...Two...Three."

On three they moved together. House pushed up using his beaten up body the best he could. Chase half lifted and half slid House backward so he was now sitting on the lip of the tub. He steadied him. House scooted around to the front edge of the tub and Chase helped him swing his legs around supporting his right leg until House motioned for him to let it go. House worked at hoisting himself up which was not as difficult as he had figured. This was due in large part to the fact that the side of the tub was fairly high so he didn't have to lift himself too far. He managed to get upright.

House stood leaning against the edge of the tub. He gingerly tested his right leg. He was able to straighten it almost all the way now. He readied to put it on the floor, preparing for the pain. It was there, but closer to the normal amount now. The tub had really worked and although his new meds weren't as good as vicodin, they too were working. He placed his foot on the floor and was able to rest it there without going through the roof. He didn't have any real weight through it yet, but it was providing a small amount of balance for him. He grabbed the towel from next to him. He quickly toweled off his hair causing it to stick up in all sorts of directions. Doing that one handed was harder than he would have thought and he just didn't care about his hair enough to be too thorough. Then he dried off his chest and put the towel down. He put his t-shirt on slowly. He held the shirt at waist level and eased his right arm through the hole pulling it all the way to his shoulder. Then he pulled his left arm through and poked his head through. He awkwardly pulled at the back of the shirt to let it fall down his back. Next he tried to get the sling on. That proved to be a little harder, but he struggled through it and did manage to get it done. He leaned back to take a rest. He knew that had been the easy part.

He started the process of getting his underwear off. He pulled it down a few inches then tied his towel around his waist. He then reached under the towel and gave a yank. The underpants successfully fell to the ground where House was able to shake them from his feet. They now sat in a wet puddle on the floor. Now he worked on the bag over the cast. He grabbed the end of the tape in his teeth to start it and then used his left hand to pull at the tape. The bag loosened and fell to the ground on top of the wet underpants.

He motioned to Chase who had been leafing through a magazine trying to give House some privacy while being nearby in case he needed help. "My wheels seem to be a little too far" he said.

Chase obediently brought the wheelchair close to House. House was able to hold onto the edge of the tub and hop into the wheelchair pretty much by himself. He kept his back to Chase and grabbed for the rest of his dry clothes. "Where's my cane?" He said as he searched the bathroom and tried to remember back to the last place he had used it. He hadn't seen it since Wilson had gotten him off the floor in his office. Either it was still on the floor there or Wilson had put it in one of the bags that came home with them. House had no idea where it might be now.

Chase spoke up "I'll go check the bags. It's probably in one of them" He said and then hesitated.

"I'll be fine." House said acknowledging Chase's apprehension at leaving House even for a few minutes while he went on the cane hunt.

House took the opportunity while Chase was gone to work on getting his pants on. He tested his right leg's motion. He was grateful when he saw that he could actually move the leg. Not great, but he was able to bend and straighten it enough to try to attempt to get his pants on himself. He carefully placed his underwear inside his unzipped and unbuttoned pants. He held onto the top band of both pairs of pants with his left hand and eased his right leg in. He then bent his left leg and lifted it through the other two openings. He then worked on getting them so the bottom of the pants were over his ankles so he wouldn't accidentally step on them. He worked them on the best he could squirming in the chair back and forth and sideways trying to pull them up with his left hand as he went. They were up to his thighs now. He knew he had to act fast as Chase would be back soon and his manhood was in all it's glory there for everyone to see. He had grown more fond of the Aussie doctor tonight, but for god's sake he didn't want him to see him like this. He decided to leave his pants where they were and work on the easier underpants. They were short and didn't require as much adjustment. He was able to lean to his side enough that he could pull them up on the left side high enough. He was then able to just straighten out the other side. It wasn't an easy task, and he was sure it wasn't pretty, but he had managed to cover himself just as Chase came strolling back into the bathroom. He knew the pants would be harder. House had given himself a little bit of self-respect. His long t-shirt was covering his front end now anyway.

Chase handed him his cane. He was shocked that he saw House's pants were partially on. He knew that the doctor did a lot while he was in pain, but now he was in pain and only had one arm to use. Chase was impressed, but at the same time a little sad that the older doctor was so practiced. Chase was getting a better picture of what House went through on a daily basis. He could see that House was sweating a little and realized what a struggle the simple act of getting his pants on must have been.

House held the cane for a minute in his left hand. It felt so unfamiliar. He had only used a cane in that hand once before. He had gone for Physical Therapy for his right shoulder because it had been so sore. The therapist had given him a quad cane and put his arm in a sling then too. House barely wore the sling and ditched the quad cane soon after as well. There was no ditching the cast right away and this time his leg was bad too, not just his arm. He struggled to his feet pushing up with his left hand. He teetered forward and Chase caught him before he fell on his face. House stood there. He knew he couldn't hold himself up and pull up his pants. He was glad he didn' t have to state the obvious. Chase skillfully pulled up the doctors pants. House gratefully sat back down in the wheelchair.

"Thanks" House muttered.

Chase smiled back at him "No problem boss."

"Do you want to get to bed now?"

"With you? I don't think so. I'm vulnerable right now. I wouldn't want you to take advantage of me in my weakened state." House said back with a grin.

"Yeah House, that's exactly what I want right now. I just can't wait to seduce you. This night has been such a turn on for me. I couldn't possibly think of a better way to end this night then to take advantage of you." he shot back.

"That's exactly what I thought." He smirked back to Chase.

Wilson had been laying in his bed listening to the interaction between the men. He was starting to feel better. The heat was helping his back muscles loosen and the ibuprofen had started to kick in as well. He was feeling tired and knew sleep would be coming shortly. He wanted to wait until House was in his own room before he fell deep asleep though. That way he could go to sleep in peace. He laid there with his eyes closed just listening to the conversation or lack of conversation around him.

"Well it will have to wait I need to check on Wilson" House said.

Chase replied back with a warning tone "He's sleeping, don't you dare wake him up. He hasn't exactly had a great night either you know."

House wanted to yell at Chase. He wanted to tell him that of course he knew that Wilson had a bad night. As House started to think about it though. He just felt sad. He didn't have any fight left. Wilson was hurt and it was his fault. His fault for being stubborn and his fault for being a klutz and his fault for being a lousy friend. So instead he just said "Just give me a minute with him Chase, OK?" with regret in his voice.

Chase knew that House needed this. He knew he wouldn't intentionally do anything to harm Wilson. He knew that he did care. "I'll be back in a few. I'm a little thirsty anyway. Do you want anything."

"No-I'm fine. Wilson still has some water on his table." He said.

Chase didn't bother arguing with House. He knew it wasn't about the water. He could refill Wilson's cup later and save himself the grief. He left House at Wilson's bedside and went to the kitchen.

Wilson's body tensed as he felt House's presence next to his bed. He moaned slightly as he tensed and his back had a little spasm. He was sure to keep his eyes shut so House would think he was still sleeping. He kept perfectly still. He felt a pressure on his bed. He wanted to open his eyes and see what was going on, but decided it was best not to. He would just see what unfolded.

House sat next to Wilson's bed watching his friend. He saw his body tense and his back spasm. He saw the pain on his best friend's face. He felt nauseous. He didn't want to disturb him. He rested his left arm on the bed. He isn't sure what came over him next, but he rested his hand on Wilson's arm. He felt Wilson's arm tense. He watched Wilson. He was still asleep. House closed his eyes and whispered "Jimmy.... I'm..... sorry. It's all my fault and I'm sorry." House kept his arm on Wilson's and was happy when felt Wilson's arm relax a minute later. He studied his face. He thought that he saw Wilson's eyes open, but he couldn't be sure. House put his hand back on the arm rest of the wheelchair and sat back. He turned his wheelchair using his left leg and headed for the door.

Wilson felt House's hand on his arm. He tensed. What was House doing? Wilson was nervous. He waited. Then he heard House speak. It was soft, but sincere. House was apologizing. For what? Why was he apologizing? What was his fault? Wilson relaxed his body to let House know it was OK. Wilson didn't blame him for his back. House hadn't hurt him. It was his own fault. He didn't want to make House feel uncomfortable by opening his eyes so he just laid there. A minute later House had left with Chase and Wilson surrendered his body to the sleep that he had been fighting off.

Chase saw House heading out the door and he went to help him. He wheeled House into his room and toward the bed. The bed was made and the covers were pulled back. House assumed Chase did that when he left him alone with Wilson. He maneuvered to the middle of the bed. He eased himself up onto his foot and took one hop step to the bed. He didn't even bother to use the cane this time. Chase helped him get his right leg into the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Do you need anything else?" Chase asked House

"Nope. I'm fine.....Thanks." House said. Then thought for a second. "Chase I know that it's late and you are tired too. The couch isn't the best, but there are blankets and pillows in the closet." He said.

"I might take you up on that. I am pretty bushed and I can sleep pretty much anywhere. Thanks. Give me a yell if you need anything, OK." Chase said knowing that House wouldn't be calling him.

House got himself marginally comfortable in his bed and surrendered to sleep. He was used to not getting much sleep from the pain in his leg, but this had been a physically exhausting day.

Chase checked in on Wilson on his way to get the blankets in the closet. He made up the couch and laid down. He put his head on the pillow and smiled gently as the sound of House snoring came through his bedroom door.

I don't anticipate too many more chapters, but Cuddy and the rest of the team will have to find out still. :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own House, characters, stories, ideas...etc

A/N: I'm trying to keep the updates quick. This story just can't wait to get out of my head. This is another longer chapter. I hope that you are all still reading. I'm not sure when I will update again. Weekends are pretty hectic and then next week back to the work grind. Hope you are still enjoying. I am enjoying everyone's reviews. They keep me going. Thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing. Please continue.

Wilson's alarm went off. He reached out to shut it off and was instantly reminded of his back pain. It seemed a little better today, but was not gone no matter how much he tried to wish it that way. He rolled to his side and gradually started to edge his legs off while pushing himself to the edge with his arms. He was grunting and groaning and moving really slowly, but he was moving on his own accord. He had used the heating pad for a good portion of last night and it had helped. His back had relaxed a little. He braced himself on his night stand and rose stiffly and painfully to his feet. He looked at the clock as he turned off the alarm and thought that he should have enough time to have a soak in his tub before work. That was if he was even going to make it to work. He took a few more ibuprofen and swallowed down some warm water. The soak in the tub might push that decision in the positive direction. He staggered one painstaking step at a time into the bathroom holding onto everything that he could. He had a rigid posture and felt like he was 80 years old, but he was moving. He was sure that he looked like Frankenstein, but he was glad that he was able to walk. He was sure that he would feel better after the bath.

It felt like it took him ages to make it to the bathroom even though it was only about 15 feet away. He made it through the door and leaned against the doorway. He put down his clothes and his towels next to the tub. He turned on the faucet and let the water run. He saw House's clothes scattered around the floor from the night before. He also saw House's cane leaning up against the tub. As the water was filling the tub, he added bubbles. He then took the cane and used the curved end to pick up the scattered clothing. He then walked over to the sink area and picked up the bottles of House's medications that Chase had brought to House last night. He carefully stacked them on the counter. He started undressing. He was glad that today he had some ability to do this on his own. He pulled off his shirt, then wiggled his pants and boxers down to his feet. He used the cane to add his clothes to the pile of House's clothes before leaning the cane back against the tub. He turned off the water, slid onto the lip of the tub and eased himself down into the chest-high steaming water.

He moaned as he settled into the tub. This time the sound was a good response. The water felt good on his back and he hoped that after the bath he would be OK to make it to work, even if it was just a paperwork day. He had so much to do, he didn't want to let it go another day. After his bath, he hoped he would be able to walk more like a human and less like a sci-fi monster. He wanted to go check on House, but he wanted to be able to do it on his own merit, not being carted around by Chase. He'd have to be sure to thank him again. He didn't know what he would have done had Chase not followed them home last night. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the soothing water not wanting to think of how last night could have been worse.

House heard Wilson's alarm going off. Why the hell didn't he turn that damn thing off already. He went to bang on the wall to yell at Wilson. He went to lift his arm when he realized that he couldn't because his arm was restrained. He looked down and saw the sling and immediately yesterday's events as well as the pain flooded back. He leaned over to look at his clock. It was early for work. Wilson always set his alarm for some ungodly hour even though they didn't have to be at work until 9 and they lived less than 15 minutes away even in traffic. He thought about going back to sleep, but changed his mind when he realized that he really had to go to the bathroom and needed his pain meds which were probably still in Wilson's bathroom. Then he thought about Wilson. He hoped that his back was feeling better today. Bathroom first, pills and Wilson later. He was sure Wilson would appreciate him not urinating in his room. He looked around for his cane which was nowhere to be found. That was probably in Wilson's bathroom too. He thought back to last night and realized he didn't use it to get into his bed last night, just into the wheelchair in Wilson's bathroom. OK, now he had to get into the bathroom. He had done this dance many times before, but then he had two working arms. He was sure that he could make it, but the thought of falling and wetting himself made him drop that thought. He opted for the sure method and pivoted into the wheelchair on his left leg. He didn't attempt to put weight in his right leg as he knew even on a good morning he had to ease into it. He could tell from the pain in his body that this was not going to be a good morning.

He wheeled up to the toilet. House had installed a grab bar by the toilet, but unfortunately it was on the right side as he was right handed. So he started the long process of standing up. The wheelchair was lower than his bed so he had to lean forward to get good leverage. He was able to get up on his 3rd attempt and took care of business. He sighed with relief and then lowered himself to the wheelchair. He wheeled into the hall and towards Wilson's room to get the rest of his stuff and to give him a piece of his mind for waking him up so early. He bumped right into Chase who startled him. He had forgotten about Chase. His first thoughts had been of Wilson. He flashed back to last night and he wanted to be careful what he said to Chase. He wanted to treat him like he always did. He didn't want it to be weird after he had been so vulnerable last night.

Chase woke up to the sound of the alarm. He rolled over to turn off the alarm and fell to the floor with a thud. He rubbed his backside and got off the ground easily. He looked around and remembered that he was at House and Wilson's condo. Then he remembered all yesterday's events. He figured he should go and check on the older doctors. He got up, gave a few stretches to work out the kinks from the lumpy couch and thought about which doctor to check in on first. He figured that House probably didn't wake up all that nicely and was probably in need of pain meds. Chase hadn't had any coffee yet, so he figured that he would start in the kitchen with some coffee and then check on Wilson who was sure to be friendlier than House. He walked into the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets looking for supplies to start the coffee. He found the coffee and the filters and started the machine. He was going to go check on Wilson. He peeked in his room and the bed was empty. He heard the water running and he smiled. Wilson had made it into the bathroom and was soaking his back. On one hand it meant his back still hurt, but on the other it meant that he was able to walk on his own which was an improvement. Wilson was OK for the moment, so he took a deep breath and started toward House's room. He was about to turn into House's room when he saw House's feet poking out of the door way. The right one propped on the leg rest. He stopped quickly before he landed in House's lap.

"Good Morning House" Chase tried cheerfully.

"What's so good about it?" House muttered back rubbing the top of right thigh awkwardly with his left hand.

Chase was taken aback. He thought that he had made progress with the older doctor last night. He thought that they had become closer. Maybe House just woke up cranky. Maybe he needed some time to deal with his pain. He thought for a minute and decided to tell him about Wilson. He thought that would make him a little less on edge.

"Wilson seems a little better today. He got himself into the tub. He's soaking his back right now." Chase said hopefully.

"Well good for the boy wonder. Do I smell coffee?" House asked grumpily changing the subject.

"Yep, I just put it on. It should be ready in a minute. Do you need anything else?" Chase asked.

House ignored him.

"No, OK, I'll be right back then. Chase had to use the bathroom. He hurried in and was back out within a minute.

"My pills and cane. I think they are both in Wilson's bathroom....from last night." House said without even looking up. His voice at the end of the statement much quieter.

Chase got up and went into Wilson's room without any comment to House. He didn't know what he had done to annoy him already this morning, but didn't want to further irritate him. He did have to work with him today. He hoped it wouldn't be as long of a day as it was yesterday.

The bathroom door was ajar in Wilson's bathroom, but Chase knocked anyway. He had no desire to walk in on anything as he had been more intimate with both doctors last night then any of them were comfortable with. He waited for Wilson to respond. When he got no response he called out his name.

Wilson heard the knocking on the door. He thought for a second. House never knocked. It was one of those acts of common courtesy that House just couldn't be bothered with. Then he heard the Australian doctor calling his name. Wilson was not aware that Chase had stayed last night although he was glad that he did. It had been late and he had been concerned about Chase driving home. He was surprised that House must have extended the invitation. But House was in a lot of pain. Wilson knew that even though House would never admit it, with Wilson out of commission to help him, House was scared. Having Chase be there would certainly have allowed him some level of reassurance. Wilson heard his name being called again. He sat up in the tub and arranged the bubbles around him.

"Come on in Chase" Wilson said back cheerily. He was feeling a little better and Chase had helped him so much last night. He had no reason to be anything but grateful to Chase this morning.

Chase was surprised to see Wilson still in the tub. He had figured that if Wilson called him in that he would have been out of the tub with a robe on at least.

Wilson saw Chase's reluctance. "It's OK Chase. I'm covered. What do you need?

"House was looking for his cane and his pills. We must have left them in here last night." He looked around at the neat pile of clothes on the floor and remembered the mess that had been in here. "Sorry about the mess. I meant to come back in here and clean up. I didn' t want to wake you, but I didn't mean to make more work for you. You shouldn't have been bending over to pick those things up with your back. Is it any better?" Chase asked with genuine concern.

"Please, Chase after everything that you did last night for us, you owe me no apologies. Besides, I didn't have to bend over, I used House's cane. And my back is feeling a little better." Wilson said with a soft smile.

"Well I'm glad that at least one of you isn't mad at me this morning. I seem to have already pissed House off just by being here this morning. When he asked me to stay last night, I assumed it was a genuine offer, but maybe I should have gone." Chase said softly.

Wilson thought about what to say. He didn't want to offend Chase, but he didn't want to say anything that would make House feel any more humiliated than he was sure that he already did after having to have one of the kids help. "Chase he never wakes up happy. He generally doesn't sleep well and even when he does, by the time morning comes his pain meds are out of his system. He needs to have those and at least one cup of coffee before I will even try to talk to him." Wilson said trying to make Chase feel better.

Chase didn't look that convinced. Wilson paused for a minute and then he said "He probably won't ever say this to you, so I will say it for him. Thanks for what you did for him last night. Thanks for what you did for us. He is probably embarrassed by how weak he was last night and now that is showing as anger today. He's angry at himself. At his situation. It's not you. This has to stay here though, OK?" Wilson said quietly.

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks Wilson. I put some coffee on. Give me a yell if you need anything." Chase said and turned and left the room leaving Wilson to finish his bath.

Chase walked back into the kitchen to find House with a cup of coffee in his hand. Chase put his cane on the table in front of him. He looked at the pill bottle then down at House with his arm in the sling. He opened the top of the bottle and then set it down in front of House.

"He didn't drown in there did he?" House asked trying to keep his voice casual. He looked at Chase now and saw his rumpled hair. Chase was still in his clothes from the previous day. House couldn't help but think how young and innocent Chase looked today. Not at all like the confident man who had taken control and handled House and Wilson with ease last night without being the slightest bit flustered. He still managed to look good after a night of playing nurse to two older doctors and then sleeping only a few hours on a lumpy couch. No wonder all the ladies were always swooning over him. Even after the speed dating, Chase still didn't realize just how attractive he was.

Chase self-consciously ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that he needed a shower and a fresh pair of clothes before work. As soon as the others were settled he would run back to his apartment.

"No, he's fine. He's finishing up his bath. He says his back is better." Chase reported.

"Well everyone lies" House shot back as he tried to shake out some pills onto the table. He dry swallowed them. He looked at the bottle, but then decided to just leave the lid off for now.

Wilson finished his bath and climbed out of the tub. He tested out his back. It was feeling better. It still wasn't great. He hoped he was doing the right thing by going to work. He had a lot of work though and there were a few patients he wanted to check in on. He dressed himself sitting on the edge of the tub. He wasn't going to push his luck. He brushed his teeth leaning against the sink. He ran his brush through his hair. He turned his blow dryer on and started in on his hair while still leaning against the sink for support. He stopped a few times to sit at the edge of the tub and rest his back. Finally, he was satisfied. It wasn' t perfect, but it would do. He looked down at his bare feet and figured he would wait a little while to tackle them. He walked out to the kitchen.

"What is everyone lieing about now?" Wilson asked trying to keep his voice calm and even. He was doing his best to put on a strong, pain free face for House. He's have to convince House he was fine, if he was ever going to have a chance to leave the condo without a fight.

"Anything...everything" House replied. The shortness in his voice evident.

"Well isn't that optimistic. Glad to see you're being so positive this morning. I see you have your coffee, have you taken you pills yet this morning sunshine? Wilson said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Yes mom. Now I can grow up to be big and strong." House replied sarcastically.

"The tub is free if you want. If you get moving, you should still have enough time before we have to leave if you want."

"I'm fine" he snapped and went back into his room. His leg was still hurting and he hadn't even been walking yet this morning. He wasn't happy that Wilson had decided to go to work in the first place. He hoped that they could have stayed home today, but Wilson's dedication to his sick cancer kids wouldn't allow this. House couldn't very well stay home if Wilson was going to the office. He would just have to worry about him all day. At least if he went to work with him he could check in on him and he could send the kids in to check up on him too.

He grabbed his cane and went back into his room and got ready. He was going to take that bath because it was going to be another long day and he needed his body to cooperate as much as it could. He looked down at his hand. It was swollen again. He had left it in the sling last night, but hadn't really elevated it and now he was paying the price. He would have to remember to ice it later. Right now the tub was calling his name. He got all his supplies ready and headed to Wilson's room.

"I need to call into the office. I told Brenda I would call in first thing." Wilson said outloud to Chase.

Wilson opened his cell phone and called Brenda. She was always in early. She was almost as dedicated as he was. Wilson knew she would be waiting for his call. "Good morning Brenda. It's Dr. Wilson. I will be in today. I am going to be late, but I should be in later this morning. I will call into Dr. Cuddy as well. Can you make my schedule work around that?" Wilson asked her.

"Of course, Dr. Wilson. After yesterday, I cleared your morning appointments. You don't have anything until after lunch so take your time. We have it under control." Brenda said happy that she could help Dr. Wilson.

"Thanks Brenda. I'll see you later." Wilson said smoothly.

Wilson ended the call then dialed the dean of medicine. It was early, but he knew that Cuddy would probably already be in or be on her way. He heard Lisa's voicemail and let out a sigh of relief. "Lisa, I'm going to be a little late. I was at the hospital late last night. I should be in later this morning. I have my cell phone on if any problems arise. Thanks. See you later." Wilson said shutting his phone. He was satisfied that he hadn't really divulged anything, but he hadn't lied either.

Chase looked at Wilson. "So do you think I should call in too?" He said with a smirk.

"I think your boss will be OK if you are a little late today. I think he will understand that you were helping some people in need last night." Wilson said with a wink.

"Yeah, but I should let the team know. I don't want to call Thirteen because she will ask too many questions and will be able to tell if I'm lying. Taub will be nosey, so I guess the better choice is Foreman. He won't care about the specifics." Chase thought out loud.

Chase also got voicemail "Hey man, it's Chase. I had a late night. I'm running a little late. I'll be in a little later this morning."

With that he closed his phone, put it in his pocket and stood up. He turned to Wilson and said "Will you two be OK to get into work? I figure we shouldn't all show up together. That will spark all sorts of gossip. I have my phone. If anything happens, OK? Tell House I'll see him at the office." Chase said.

"Thanks Chase. I think that we can handle it from here. " Wilson said. Then he grabbed Chase's arm and said "Thanks Chase...really. I don't know what we would have done..."

"No thanks needed Wilson. Take care of yourself and House. I'll see you at the hospital in a little while." Chase said as he walked out the door.

Wilson thought about calling Cuddy to let her know that House would also be late, but he figured that would raise her suspicions more than no call and she would probably figure that if Wilson was going to be late, that House would also be late.

House emerged from the tub and found that getting out of the tub was a little harder than he remembered. He used the grab bar hoping that this time it wouldn't give way. He struggled, but he managed to get himself up. He got to the edge of the tub. He took off the bag that he had slipped on his arm before getting in. Not that he was big on following directions, but he didn't want to get a rash. He managed to get his clothes on. Socks and shoes were always the hardest. He but his leg was feeling pretty good right now. He was pretty sure that he couldn't tie his laces anyway. He figured Wilson would love to help him so he sat himself in the wheelchair and wheeled out to the kitchen where Wilson was still sitting at the table. He noticed there was no one else there.

"Did you scare the wombat away? He asked hopefully.

"He said he'd see you at the hospital." Wilson told him.

Wilson saw the bare feet on the older man. "Hard to tie one handed, huh?" Wilson said as he reached out for the socks and shoes.

"I figured you would be feeling left out after not being able to be my personal nurse last night. I figured this would help you satisfy your need to help."

"Yes, exactly. Of course I live to help the needy." Wilson said sarcastically.

House lifted his legs up one at a time to rest on Wilson's lap so his friend wouldn't have to bend over. Wilson couldn't help but notice that House's right foot was still swollen. He had to work to get the shoe on and he pulled the laces as loose as he could, not being able to close them. He figured the shoe wasn't going to last too long anyway. Wilson was concerned that House was still in the wheelchair and not trying to walk, but hoped it was just because he didn' t have his shoes on before this. He then looked at House's hand. It was again swollen. It needed to be iced and elevated and the sling needed to be adjusted.

"Not that I expect you to answer this honestly, but how are you?" Wilson asked carefully as he leaned forward and adjusted House's arm in the sling.

"I'm fine..." House spit out.

Wilson threw up his hands in exasperation. "Of course you are. You didn't hurt your leg or break your arm yesterday or anything. I should know better than to think that you would be honest with your best friend. We are about to go to work and you haven't even been on your feet yet. Maybe you should stay home."

"I'm OK. What do you want to hear? My leg hurts, my arm hurts, my body aches. Is that what you want to hear. I hurt everyday. It's not horrible...yet. I can deal with it right now. I am not going to stay home. You are going to work. I will be bored. I will limit my walking and now I have a Wombat mother to watch over me at the office too. I am sure he won't let me overdo it." House said anrily. "And speaking of being honest, how about you? Mr. Perfection is going to the office barefoot today?" House challenged him.

Wilson turned deep pink with embarrassment. "OK. I didn't want to tempt fate. My back was feeling better, but I'm not stupid. I know that a simple thing like bending down to put on my socks and shoes could set my back off. I tried, but I felt a pull. I was hoping..." He said quietly not able to finish the thought out loud.

House didn't say anything, but motioned for Wilson to give him his foot. House eased Wilson's socks on then put the loafers on the floor for Wilson to slip into. Wilson did so, not looking House in the eyes. Wilson busied himself with putting the lid back onto House's medication bottle.

Now they were ready to go. Wilson slowly rose from the chair. House said he needed to get something from the bedroom. He went in his room, grabbed his address book and dialed a number. He finished the call quickly and headed back out to Wilson.

House wheeled to the back of the couch by the front door. He then took a couple of tries to stand. He managed to get upright. He stood leaning against the back of the couch. He tried to put his foot down. He rested it on the ground. He tested it. He tried to put some weight through it. He put the cane in his left hand. He leaned heavily on it. It was awkward for him. He took a deep breath and held it. He tried to take a step. He felt the pain jolt up his leg. He tightened his grip on the cane. He took another step. More pain. He gritted his teeth. Another step. He felt his knee buckle. He caught himself. Wilson was already behind him with the wheelchair. He sat down dejectedly.

"Damn" He said. Wilson knew House was devastated. He hated using the wheelchair.

"Are you sure you want to go in today?" Wilson asked cautiously.

"Are you?" House shot back.

With that Wilson helped House wheel out to the car where House was able to pivot himself in and then pulled his legs in.

Wilson brought the wheelchair just inside the front door. He wasn't going to chance lifting it into the car. There would be another at work. It was a hospital, they had to have wheelchairs.

Wilson slowly got himself into the car. He sat and felt a twinge. Not bad, but a reminder that the pain was merely controlled for the time being, not gone. They drove to the hospital in silence. House was wrapped up in thinking about getting to his office with as little damage to his ego. Wilson was worrying about his back and how House was going to make it through the day. He planned in his head if it was too much for House, they could leave early. He could do his paperwork at home just as easily.

The drive seemed a little longer today. Partly because of the silence, partly because of their pain, and partly because Wilson was actually driving slower.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: House is not mine. None of the character, story lines or any ideas that refer to the story lines.

A/N: I didn't intend to make this chapter so long, but didn't want to wait for the next chapter for Cuddy's reaction. I hope you like it. I try to keep everyone in character. Hope I succeeded. If not, hope it's enjoyable anyway. I am happy with the way it is going. Like always read and REVIEW please. It's always nice to know others are enjoying it as much as I am.

Wilson pulled the silver Volvo into the hospital parking lot. The lot was already full. They were late. He looked around and saw that Cuddy was there and so was most of House's team including Chase. He pulled into House's handicapped spot and parked the car, but he didn't turn it off. He let it idle. He turned to House.

"How do you want to play this?" Wilson asked.

"Play what exactly. Are we going to play baseball or golf or something else? Is there some sort of hospital cripple league that I'm not aware of?" House deflected.

"Seriously House. What do you want to do? I could drop you off at the front door, but then you will have to stand there by yourself until I come back from parking the car to get you a wheelchair. I could pull up in the front, run inside and get you a wheelchair and then you would still have to wait for me to park the car. You could wait here while I go get a wheelchair and come back for you and then we could go in together..."Wilson trailed off, not able to think of any other options. He knew House wasn't going to be very happy about any of those though.

"You forgot one option. The option I choose. We pull out of this parking space, turn around and go home. You forget about being boy wonder oncologist and we watch some TV." House replied .

"House grow up. We are here already. I am just trying to help you. What do you want to do?" Wilson asked again.

"I already told you my choice. Obviously you didn't really want to know what I wanted to do. You just wanted to know which of your options I would go along with. Well they are all bad options. You chose to come to work, you chose to leave the wheelchair at home, why don't you just keep on choosing for me." House said and looked out the window.

"House, you know that I told you that you could stay home. You know that my back is sore. You know that lifting that wheelchair into the trunk would be painful for me and for what? They have wheelchairs here. I don't want to make choices for you, but if you choose to pout like a little child, I will be forced to treat you like a little child. I don't really care how you get in the hospital, but you are going to go in. I am not driving you home now." Wilson said sternly.

House said nothing and just continued to stare out the window. He didn't want Wilson to know that he was doing everything in his power just to keep it together. The idea of having to have Wilson push him through the halls of the hospital was humiliating.

"Fine. I'm going to go into the front lobby and get you a wheelchair and then I will be right back and I will help you get into the hospital. I hope that you are in a better mood by the time I get back." Wilson said slamming the door behind him.

House yelled after him to wait. "Wilson...wait"

Wilson turned around and came back. He walked around to House's side of the car. He waited for House to meet his eyes.

House started without actually making eye contact. "I have another idea. But we'll need help. I can't bear the thought of going through the hospital like some sort of invalid all day in a wheelchair. I have been there before and I can't do it again." he looked down. "Wilson.... don't make me do it....Call Chase. Tell him I need a hand. If I don't have to go too far, and with his help maybe I can make it. I want to go to the therapy gym. I have an idea. I have to try. I can't just resign to using that chair again. Home is one thing...it's just us. Here is different. I can't take all the pity....Wilson???" House asked tentatively still not looking up. "If I can't do it...I'll take the chair." House said almost in a whisper. With that he took out his pills and handed the bottle to Wilson. Wilson took out a dose, closed the bottle and handed the pills and then the bottle back to House.

Wilson wasn't sure that it was going to work, but he didn't have the heart to tell House. He thought back to the condo and remembered House's feeble attempt at walking before they left. He remembered the look of defeat in his eyes. Wilson didn't want to see that look again, but knew that House needed to try.

Wilson took out his phone and called Chase. He quickly explained the situation and Chase agreed to meet them out in the parking lot. Wilson turned to tell House Chase was coming. House had already opened the car door and put his leg out and was doing his best to rub and stretch his aching leg. He was doing all he could to prepare for the hike into the hospital. He kept working on it, then he stood up. It took 2 attempts and a lot of grunting, but he got up. Then he tried to put the leg on the ground. He put the foot down gingerly and pulled it right back up unable to put the weight through it. He tried again. This time he clenched his jaw tight, closed his eyes shut and held his breath. He put his foot down and moaned in agony through his clenched jaw. He looked like he was going to fall down. He steadied himself on the car. Then he took a step with his left foot and he moved the cane forward at the same time as his injured right leg. He moved the left and then the right leg with the cane again with another moan, but he kept going. Step, groan, breath, step groan breath. He kept going.

Chase shut his phone and turned to the others. "I...I've got to take care of something. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Sure man, whatever. First you come in late with some lame excuse and now you get a mysterious call and you are running off again. What the hell is going on with you?" Foreman demanded.

"I know. I think it will make sense later. Right now I don't have time to explain. I've got to go." Chase said as he turned to leave.

"Well we don't have all day to sit around waiting for you to clue us in. We are going to go down to the clinic. Should we tell Cuddy you are too busy for clinic hours today or will you be joining us? Foreman asked condescendingly.

"No, I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you stall her for a bit for me if she asks about me please?" Chase pleaded.

"Whatever man. You just better get yourself down there soon. I don't have any plans on getting Cuddy mad at me because you can't do your damn job." Foreman yelled back at him, but Chase was already hurrying down the hall.

Wilson was right at House's side. Wilson was nervous. He didn't know what he would do if House collapsed. Why couldn't House just wait for Chase to get there. He knew if House went down he wasn't going to be able to help him. Then Wilson saw Chase out of the corner of his eye and breathed a sigh of relief. Chase looked at Wilson and Wilson shrugged his shoulders. Chase approached House. He was trying to figure out how to help House. House stopped, almost collapsing into Chase. He was panting and sweating and overall looked like crap. He worked to get the sling off his arm. Chase helped him. House explained his idea to them. Neither knew if it was going to work. House knew he wasn't going to make it very much further this way though. Chase did as he was told and stood on House's right side. He bent his elbow and locked it at his side. He looked at House and motioned for him to try it out. House took his casted arm and rested it gently on Chase's arm using his elbow and forearm to bear his weight. He pressed down and was surprised that Chase's arm didn't buckle at the extra weight that House had put on it. Now between the use of Chase's arm on his right and the cane on the left, House could put less pressure on this right leg. It still hurt like hell, and his arm was sore from not being in it's protective cocoon, but House smiled in spite of the pain. He just might pull it off. Chase was helping him, but it wasn't as blatantly obvious as having to lean on Chase or Chase having having to hold him up. At a quick glance it just looked like they were walking close to each other. They had to stop a lot to let House catch his breath and to give Chase's arm a rest. Somewhere along the trip they had padded Chase's arm with his lab coat as the cast was really rough on his arm. They had gotten a few strange looks, but many less than any of them had suspected and they had managed to avoid his team and Cuddy for the time being..

They made it to the rehab gym where House collapsed into a chair gasping for his breath. He motioned for Wilson to get him a pair of crutches off the wall. Wilson tried to explain to him that he couldn't use the crutches without compromising his wrist. House waved him off. One of the therapists walked by at the sound of the raised voices. House asked her for a platform attachment. The therapist returned with a a rounded platform that had a bar at the end that curved up and resembled a handle bar. It also had a triangular piece on the bottom with screws. He motioned to the cast on his right hand and the therapist gave him a nod of understanding. She attached the device to the right crutch and had House stand up to measure it. It was good. The platform on the crutch was at a better height for him. Chase was a little shorter than House so his arm had been lower than House would have liked it. He hoped the crutches would be OK.

House handed his cane to Chase. House had always hated using crutches, but in this instance he couldn't have been happier to see them. Walking with crutches was one thing, being wheeled around was another. He couldn't even wheel the damn chair properly by himself with only one arm. House got up on the crutches and took a deep breath. He tried them out. They were the actual equipment equivalent of what House and Chase had been doing. The crutches were not easy to use. They were awkward. House was lucky that his arms were as strong as they were. He had really worked up some upper body strength to balance out the weakness in his leg. He took a few wobbly steps and then kept going. He put the leg down as little as he could manage. He did let it down a few times as he didn't want it to cramp up. He was able to control how much pressure he used. He knew this was a temporary solution as his arm was beginning to get tired and swell and he was pretty sure that his foot wasn't going to tolerate being in his sneaker much longer. He just wanted to get to his office where he could stay until Wilson was ready to go home. Wilson and Chase looked at him in disbelief. They couldn't believe how stubborn he was.

Chase had been watching from behind as the two doctors limped slowly back to the office. He was surprised that House was actually moving better than Wilson. Chase looked at Wilson and had an idea. He tapped him on the shoulder and Wilson dropped back a little. House was on a mission and kept barreling ahead. Chase handed Wilson the cane. Wilson looked at him like he had three heads. Chase gestured for him to use it. Wilson shook his head no. Chase shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

Wilson stopped for a minute and looked at the cane. It was like it was a part of House. He felt guilty even holding it. Then he shrugged his shoulders and decided to give it a shot. He put the cane in his left hand and took a cautious step forward. The pain was less. He kept going. It seemed better. Chase looked back and saw Wilson catching up. Seeing Wilson with House's cane was a weird sight. Not too much was shocking Chase about either or these doctors anymore after what they had been through in the last 24 hours.

The three made it back to House's office relatively uneventfully as far as the events of the last day went. Wilson closed all the blinds in House's office. Wilson was surprised by how much his back hurt. He hadn't done anything besides walk. He had been really slow and started to stoop more as the pain got worse. Chase had done all the work with House. He hadn't had to push a wheelchair. Nothing except walk. He took a deep breath. If House could tackle his day after all that he had to overcome, Wilson was sure he should be able to handle a little back pain. He had been confused when Chase handed him House's cane. He didn't feel right using it, but it had helped. He was glad that Chase had the idea.

"I expect you to take good care of it. Not like the last time you put your hands on one of my canes. House said startling Wilson. He knew House was referring to the time he had sawed half way through his cane causing House to fall. Wilson didn't even know that House had noticed that he was using his cane. "Don't think that you can pull off the crippled act as good as I do. It's taken me years to get it perfected. And be careful. The nurses in Oncology are going to eat this up. They are going to fall all over themselves trying to help you." House said as he watched Wilson blush.

House's team still didn't have a case. Cuddy was in her office when she got word that House hadn't been down to do his clinic duty and neither had Chase. Then she thought about it. She was pretty sure that she hadn't seen any of his team yet this morning. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Wilson either. His message said that he was going to be late, but it was almost 11 and she hadn't seen him yet. That wasn't like Wilson. House yes, but not Wilson and not definitely not Chase. She started upstairs to see what was going on.

Wilson said his thanks to Chase for the umpteenth time in the last day. He was trying to make sure that House was comfortable, but Chase told him that he would take care of it and that Wilson should get back to his own office and off of his feet. Wilson left House's office and hobbled into his own. The nurses in the oncology department immediately saw the cane and came to dote on him. He managed to get rid of them, by telling them that he was tired and just wanted to rest and catch up on some paperwork. He did ask one of them to bring him a heating pad though and some water. They quickly obliged. Before Wilson had even made it to his desk to sit down, the pad had been plugged in and there was a water bottle on his plate. With a shy giggle and a "Let me know if there is anything else. I hope you feel better." the last nurse was gone and Wilson was finally alone. He checked his messages figuring he could return some calls while he was sitting and heating his muscles.

Chase had started to help House get comfortable. He helped him get situated in his lounging chair. He propped his arm up on a pillow. He pushed the crutches under the chair and out of the way. He brought the sling to House, but didn't put it on yet. He went to go look for some pillows for under his right leg as he could see it was painful for House the way it was. He cautiously propped the leg up. He got House's iPod and game boy from his boss' desk. He turned and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer in the diagnostics room. He headed back to House with the ice pack and plan to help him put the sling back on if he wanted.

Cuddy saw the light on in Wilson's office. He was in there. The door was closed. She knocked and went in. Wilson was talking to a patient on the phone. It looked like it was going to take a while. He shrugged his shoulders at her. She waited for a minute looking around Wilson's office. Her gaze stopped on something propped up behind Wilson's desk. She wondered why Wilson would have House's cane. House didn't go anywhere without that cane. Maybe Wilson was planning another prank like he had in the past. She grinned. Those two were like teenagers. She looked at Wilson again and he mouthed to her that he was going to be a while and he would catch up with her later.

She left Wilson's office. She turned and headed for House's office. She wanted to find out why House was keeping Chase from the clinic also. She was not going to let either one of them out of their clinic duty. House had to do his share and he couldn't order his ducklings to do it for him. She didn't see him sitting at his desk through the clear door She figured he was probably in his chair napping. She stepped in and grinned to herself when she saw him. He was sitting in his lounge chair pretending to be reading through some file. She figured there was something else that he was reading inside as he was holding it upright as to conceal whatever was on the other side of the file so that she couldn't see. She walked up to him. "I expected you in the clinic hours ago. You have no case and half of your team has been down there all morning. I expect you to be down there in 5 minutes. No excuses. You are here, you are not dead, you will go do your clinic duty. I will not have you hiding out in your office all day. And tell Chase that he has to go too. Whatever stupid thing you have him working on, tell him that his clinic hours are more important and that he had better get down there as well."

House didn't even meet her eyes. Getting himself into the chair and stretching out his leg right before she came in had triggered a spasm. He didn't want to let her know how much pain he was in so he kept his eyes down, focusing on the patient file. The file was a good way to hide his cast as well. He had pulled his shirt sleeve down and over the cast, but the part on his hand was still visible. He said nothing to her, but just nodded. He just needed to get her out of here before he lost it.

Cuddy was getting irate. What was the matter with him. "House" No answer. She tried again. "House, get up. You need to get down to the clinic. Whatever your reason for avoiding the clinic is today you better get over it. I don't want want to hear your pathetic excuses. Did you really think that you could sit up here all day and just avoid me so that I wouldn't make you do your share of the clinic work? She asked almost yelling at him.

"Well, I thought that it was worth a try." He said through his clenched teeth. He took another breath before finishing. "I will be down in a few minutes and I will bring Chase with me." House said equally as harshly.

Cuddy was shocked that he was agreeing and then thought better. She was sure that he was just trying to get her to leave and that he didn't actually have any intention of coming to do his clinic hours. "No House, not in a few minutes. I want you to come with me now and I'm not leaving here without you. So let's go."

House still didn't move. Cuddy couldn't believe his nerve. He had pushed her before, but this was ridiculous. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she turned around she met his eyes. His ridiculously blue eyes. If anyone could get close enough to really look at his eyes they could usually see what he was thinking and feeling. As she really looked into his eyes, she gasped. She could see he was in pain. She hadn't seen it before because she had been so irritated. He was up here laying on his chair because he was in pain. House broke the stare first looking away. Cuddy tried to regain her composure. She looked around. Pieces started to fall into place. The tips of a pair of crutches poked out from under his chair. His cane was in Wilson's office. Wilson. That was it. She was going to go talk to him. She turned and left the room without saying anything else to House.

She didn't bother knocking on Wilson's door this time. She caught him off guard. He was standing up by his desk. He didn't look that great now that she thought about it. House's cane was now in Wilson's hand. "I just came from House. I know that he is hurt and I know why you have his cane. I want the whole story. So spill." she demanded of Wilson.

Wilson started explaining the story knowing that what he told her would not become hospital gossip. He explained finding House and his broken arm and calling Chase for help. He left out the part where he hurt his back. She said that she knew about the cane so House must have told her that part and he really didn't want to focus on himself. He didn't give her any details, but gave her the basic facts. He told her the things that she would be able to clearly see once she really looked at House. He played down how bad it really was. She had her head in her hands.

"So he's been in his office all morning because he's in pain?" She said more to herself than to Wilson. "I was just in there lecturing him about being irresponsible and trying to get out of clinic duty. I have to get back in there. I have to make sure he's OK. He must think I'm awful." She said putting her hands over her face and sitting in one of the chairs by Wilson's desk.

"He'll be OK. Chase won't let him do anything stupid. Just sit for a minute and get yourself together. You know the last thing he will want is for you to go in there and gush all over him."

She sat quietly for a minute and then said "Chase? You two needed help and you called Chase?"

"Yes. Cuddy, it was a long night. House was in pain and needed a lot of help. Physical help. I couldn't....."Wilson didn't finish. Even remembering how he had let his best friend down made him sad. House counted on him and he let him down.

"And House was OK with it. He was that bad that he let Chase help...? Cuddy asked in disbelief.

"He didn't have much choice. I am sure that he did it more for me than himself, but yes, he let Chase help." Wilson said softly

"Alright. Will you come with me?" She asked Wilson.

"Sure. I wanted to check on him myself anyway." Wilson said grabbing the cane. He started around the other end of the desk and then hobbled to the door.

She stopped and stared at Wilson with confusion. "Why are you using House's cane?"

"What....You said you knew why I had the cane." Wilson said, but now the confusion was his.

"I saw the crutch tips under House's chair. I assumed you took the cane so that he wouldn't use it and further injure himself. I didn't know that you were hurt. God, what else did I miss?" Cuddy asked in disbelief.

"I hurt my back getting House off the floor. It has gotten progressively worse, but was better this morning. That's why I decided it would be OK to come in, but that I was going to be late." Wilson started to explain.

"Yeah, looks like it's all better. What am I going to do with the two of you. My two star department heads are both hurt at the same time. Sometimes I don't know which one of you is worse." she said with a little chuckle. Then she thought about Chase. "Oh God, is Chase hurt too?"

"No, he has actually really surprised me through all this. He is fine. He actually was pretty good at handling House." Wilson reassured her.

With that she hooked her arm through Wilson's empty one and they started out towards House's office. Cuddy couldn't help but notice the nurses that were practically falling over themselves trying to see if there was anything he needed.

"Dr. Wilson is being taken care of. I am sure that there is something that you all have to do." she said. She had noticed Wilson's cheeks pinking at all the attention and was trying to spare him further embarrassment.

They made it back to House's office to see House move himself to the side of the chair. Chase had helped him with his legs. He saw Wilson and Cuddy approaching and warned House.

"You better get down to the clinic before she comes in here and rips you a new one." House warned.

Chase wasn't about to argue. He didn't want to be in the room when Cuddy and Wilson got there. He looked at House.

House said "Go."

Chase practically ran out the door as Wilson and Cuddy were coming in.

"Going to the clinic I presume Dr. Chase."

"Of Course, Dr. Cuddy."

She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you.". They both knew that this gratitude had nothing to do with his reporting for clinic duty.

He nodded and continued down the hall.

Cuddy sat down on the chair next to House. Wilson went and sat in House's desk chair. She really took in the whole picture. He was obviously in pain. He was sweating and shaking. Now she could see the cast. He was holding his right arm, his cane arm, in his left hand. She saw the strap from the sling by his leg. She took the sling and gently put it on his neck. She took his hand in hers gently. She massaged his fingers. She let her hand linger on his a little longer than necessary. He pulled his hand away from her and put it on his lap. He took the sling off. She saw the ice pack that Chase had obviously just brought House and handed it to him. He didn't take it. Then she looked down at his leg. She could see the swelling. She cringed. She reached down to the foot. She knew that the shoe needed to come off. She knelt down on the ground to look closer.

He pulled his leg away. "Let's go. Let's get down to the precious clinic. I wouldn't want people to think that I was hiding in my office trying to get out of doing my share of the work without a good reason."

Lisa cringed as House threw her words back at her. She watched in horror as House struggled to scoot the the edge of the chair. Once he got to the edge he attempted to get up. Somehow he had managed to get up on his first try. He grabbed for his crutches that were now propped next to him and wobbled a bit. Cuddy threw her arm in his direction and managed to steady him. He pulled away from her. He put the crutches under his arms and started for the door. He was not about to let her get off that easy.

Cuddy stepped in front of him. "You are not going anywhere, but home." Now she looked at Wilson. "Why would you let him come in like this? I didn't know he was this bad. You didn't tell me he was this bad."

"Do you think I could actually stop him? I told him I was coming in, but he could stay home if he wanted. He chose to come with me." Wilson said angrily. He was tired of having to defend his choice of coming to work.

"I couldn't let my meal ticket come to work and overdo it. I didn't want you to hurt yourself more trying to save all the bald cancer kids at once. If you were out of work and not making money, it may impact my luxurious lifestyle." House said sarcastically. He wasn't mad at Wilson really, but he had wanted to stay home. Wilson had just kept insisting that he was going to work and there was no way that House was going to let him come to work by himself with a hurt back. Who knew what stupid thing Wilson would do trying to save someone that would hurt his back more.

"Sure House, I'm sure that was your biggest reason for coming to work today." Wilson shot back.

House ignored Wilson and looked at Cuddy. "Get out of my way. You were so insistent that I do my clinic hours and stop making excuses. Well you can do a little dance of joy as I hobble down to the clinic and get started. Now get out of my way."

"You are not going to the clinic like this. You look more like a patient than a doctor. I would not have been so insistent about your hours if you had just told me what had happened. I am your boss. You should have called and told me. I would have let you have the day off." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yeah like you would have believed me." House shot back.

"Well I would have believed Wilson, or Chase." She said.

"That makes me feel much better. Now move." He was now not only angry but hurt that she would take their words over his when they had so much history together. But he also knew that he had given her plenty of reasons to distrust him.

Cuddy crossed her arms across her chest. She was not backing down. She softened her face. "House, please. If you aren't going to go home, please lay back down. I can't stand to see you in such pain. Please just lay back down. You don't have to do your clinic hours today. Actually I think you may have a reprieve for a while. Just sit down, OK?" She put her hand on the small of his back and tried to help guide him back to the chair.

House knew that there was no way he would have made it to the clinic right now anyway. He wasn't sure how he had managed to stay upright as long as he did. He let her guide him back to the chair. Silently comforted by her hands on his back. Most of his anger slipping away.

He painfully sat back down. He begrudgingly let her help him put his legs on the chair. She slipped his sling on and again massaged his hand. This time he didn't pull away as she lingered. He tried to give her a little squeeze, but only succeeded in triggering pain in his hand. She saw the grimace and put the ice pack on his arm. She got a pillow and put it under his arm getting more elevation to the arm as she was concerned about the swelling.

She looked around for some pillows for under his leg. She found them next to the chair and propped his leg up gently. She handed him his iPod and turned to Wilson. "Alright now that I can see how bad he is, how bad are you, really? When was the last time you two took something for pain?"

"I took some ibuprofen this morning before work so I am due again any time. House had his second dose in the parking lot, but will be ready for something in a little bit" he said.

"Speaking of his back and pain management. I made him an appointment for noon time with the chiropractor downstairs. Could you please make sure that he keeps that appointment. Last time it did wonders for his back and I'm sure it could be helpful again." House said as he picked up his iPod.

"What....when? When did you find time to make the appointment?" he asked.

"I am all grown up mom and I can use the all by myself and everything." House quipped.

"I'm not going" Wilson said.

"The hell you aren't." Cuddy said. You are walking like you are afraid to step on a land mine and it takes you 5 minutes to get up or down. You are going. House went out of his way for who knows what reason to make you an appointment and I will be sure that you arrive on time. Now get going. I'll be right there." She said authoritatively as she pointed him to the door.

"I have a patient..." he started.

"Not until after lunch. You told me yourself when you left me a message. Wouldn't it be nice if you could actually stand to shake their hand at some point. Wouldn't that be more professional?" She asked.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Well hopefully you'll be even more fine after the appointment." she said back not leaving room for argument.

With that he knew he was defeated and he headed out the door.

"And you. You had better be here when I get back. And I mean right here. I will be in to check on you and your team can take turns coming up here to help you with whatever you need. You have more than enough paperwork to keep the whole team busy for the next month even without a case..."Cuddy paused for a minute. She looked at him again and saw how bad he really must feel.

"If you think you are up to it.." she asked cautiously.

"Well I am pretty sure that my brain is still working OK. Except for that part of it that let Wilson talk me into coming in here today. But I have to tell you writing is out of the question for a little while" he said with a grin. He lifted his casted arm in the sling to drive home his point and winced.

"Yeah I got that. Not brain damaged over here either. I am sure your team is more than capable. Besides I am sure we will have a case for you soon." she said.

"Where are your pills?" she asked as she looked at him and he was still holding his arm with the other.

"Pocket." he mumbled

"Can you take something?" she asked hopefully.

"I could, but I think I could wait a little longer. The ice is making it feel better. I could use a heating pad for the leg though...." he admitted.

"Suit yourself. I'll have someone from your team bring one up." she replied.

"Do you have to? I don't want them to see me like this." he moaned.

"Did you really think you could hide a cast and new pain in your leg from them. I know they can be dense sometimes, but they are brighter than that." she stated simply.

"I know I was just hoping not to deal with them today, but I am sure the wombat has been flopping his gums anyways. They probably all already know and will be up here any minute to oggle at me." he said dejectedly.

"House they care about you. Anyway, I will make sure someone brings you that heating pad. I have to go make sure that Wilson isn't trying to run away. Not that he could run anywhere right now." she said with a smirk.

With that she left. House put his iPod on and closed his eyes as he settled into the chair and tried to get comfortable.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: House is not mine. Not show story line, character, etc

A/N: Read, review and enjoy. This chapter is shorter than the last two, but enjoy anyway.

Cuddy caught up easily with Wilson who was limping down the hall. She fell in beside him and tried to start up conversation. She could see that Wilson wasn't really in the mood for talking. She was his friend though and thought that he may need one of those now. She asked him how he was holding up. She motioned toward a chair in the nearby waiting area and asked if he would like to sit down to rest for a minute or two.

Wilson looked at the chairs. He was tired, his back hurt and he didn't know how much farther he could make it. He knew that the brief relief he would get from sitting for a few minutes wasn't worth the pain that sitting down and then having to get up would cause. He just wanted to keep going and get the appointment over with. He was annoyed that Cuddy was tagging along. He was a grown-up and didn't need to be baby-sat. He was trust-worthy. He would go to the appointment if he said he would. He wasn't House after all.

"No, I would rather just keep going and get there. Then I can rest. I am sure that you have something better to do than escort an employee to an appointment." he said trying to get her to leave him alone.

"Nope. Right now I am doing exactly what I should be doing. Once I am sure that you got there OK and are settled, I'll head to the clinic to check on House's team. I am going to ask them to look in on House during the day." She said to him gently.

"Oh yeah, he should just love that." Wilson said sarcastically.

"I don't really care what he loves at this point. He is hurt and is unable to take care of himself properly. You normally fill the caretaker position, but you are clearly unable to do it right now, so he is going to have to deal with taking help from other people who care about him too." she said slightly annoyed..

"That's nice. Kick me while I'm down. Are you taking lessons from House. That's normally his job. I already know that I let him down. I know that I can't help him. I had to let Chase help _me_..." Wilson said stopping. He leaned against the wall panting. His back was having a spasm and he needed to wait for it to pass. He took a deep breath and waited for the spasm to stop before starting again.

"You know he wouldn't want them to see him like this. If it can't be me it should be...you. He would want you. You have already seen him, the initial shock should be over, he didn't throw you out so he must have been alright with you being there." Wilson said.

"Yeah, well I have a hospital to run. I can't just stop everything every time House gets himself in a bad situation. I'd get fired if I just stopped doing my job every time House had a crisis. It seems to happen pretty often in case you had forgotten." she replied defensively.

"Forgotten?? How could I forget? Who do you think is always there picking up the pieces? Who do you think helps him keep it together? Who do you think is there every time you break his hear..."

"What do you mean, every time I break his heart?" she asked shocked.

He softened his tone. He knew he had crossed the line. He didn't mean to make her feel bad, well not completely. "Never mind. I didn't mean to upset you and I don't want to fight with you. It doesn't matter now anyway. You are with Lucas. You made your decision. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you." She touched him gently on the arm and they continued in silence to the chiropractor's office.

Wilson sat down in the uncomfortable waiting chairs as Cuddy checked him in. Sure enough, he did have an appointment. The receptionist said he was referred by Dr. Gregory House with diagnosis of back sprain. She smirked. House really did care about Wilson. In his own way he was looking after him. He didn't know how to go it with words or concern. He did it through things that he was good at. He used diagnoses and connections and did it all underhanded and behind the scenes. She was glad that they had each other. No matter what happened between her and House, they always had each other. She had been worried after the bus accident. She didn't know if House would make it if Wilson didn't forgive him. But then his dad died. Even though his dad had been awful to House in life at least through his death he made amends. He was the reason that Wilson and House got their friendship back. Not that made up for all the things that he had done to House, but somehow she was sure that to House it made things better.

She smiled at Wilson and said "You're all checked in. It should only be a few minutes. I put the receptionist on alert. If you try to make a run for it, she is to call me immediately and then call security." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Fine. I'll behave. House would only have one of the ducklings hunt me down and drag me back here anyways." He said joking, but knowing that it was probably true.

"Feel better. Call me if you guys need anything. If I don't hear, I'll check in with you tonight." Cuddy said as she opened the door and left for the clinic to talk to House's team.

House sat in his chair thinking about Wilson at the chiropractor. He knew that his friend was mad that he had gone behind his back and made him an appointment. House knew that Wilson actually hated to go to the doctors and would avoid appointments at any cost. He remembered how much better Wilson was after his last bout of back pain when House had tricked him into going to the chiropractor. He hoped that there would be a repeat recovery. Wilson was cranky when he was in pain and there was only room for so much crankiness in their friendship. With Wilson being cranky, House hated the caring side of him that he was letting peak out. His thoughts wandered to his ducklings in the clinic and that he would have to face them sooner or later today. He wondered if Chase had told them anything yet. He wondered what he had told them. Surely, they weren't going to let Chase remain silent. He tried to ready some explanations and thought of some comebacks for anything that they might throw at him when they came back.

His leg was really started to act up. As he played the scenarios that could happen in his head, he felt his leg tensing. He felt the muscle growing more tense and knew that he was on the verge of a spasm. A really bad spasm was coming. He needed to get his mind off it. He picked up his phone and started texting. Cuddy was first. It was simple. "Heating pad?" Then to Wilson "Still Mad?". Next to Chase "Don't Talk". He grinned to himself. He had taken care of all the loose ends with the minimal amount of words. He wasn't one to be chatty. Besides that, texting with one hand was more difficult then he thought it would be. He had to brace the phone on the chair while typing with the same hand that was bracing the phone. Now he waited to see who would answer first.

Cuddy got her text while she was walking to the clinic. She quickened her pace a little. She was sure that House must have been in pain for him to reach out like that with a reminder that he wanted help. She changed her mind and headed for her office instead. She paged his team to her office. She figured it was best to tell them all at once rather than repeat herself over and over and have to look for all of them. Thirteen was the first to show up. She didn't know anything as she had been out sick yesterday and was in the clinic before House came in. Then Foreman and Taub came together. Last Chase walked in not making eye contact with anyone. He already obviously knew what was going on, but she didn't plan on telling that part to the others. She figured she wouldn't tip the rest of the team off by excluding him though. They were all talking to each other trying to figure out why Cuddy had gathered them. All of them except Chase who was sitting quietly. He knew why they were there..

Wilson limped into the chiropractor's office. He was angry at House for doing this, but now that he was there he wasn't really mad anymore. He was looking forward to some relief. He followed the technician into the room where he started to fill out the forms about his pain. His phone vibrated alerting him of a new text message. He smirked. It was just like House to know what he was thinking. He texted back quickly. "I'll let you know when I'm done." With that, he put his phone back in his pocket and finished filling out the forms.

Chase felt his text alert vibrating and looked at the message. He didn't bother texting back. He just put the phone back in his lab coat. He figured he'd wait until after Cuddy finished talking to see how things went before he answered. He hadn't planned on telling anyone anything. He wanted no part of the wrath of House that would undoubtedly follow such a betrayal.

House picked up his phone and opened his text. He should have known that Wilson would be first. Dependable Wilson. He smirked. Good, he thought. Wilson is at his appointment. He figured that since Wilson wrote back he couldn't be that angry anymore. He felt some relief at that thought. Now what was keeping the other two?

Cuddy shut the door and started talking. "OK, I'm going to keep this brief. I don't want any gossiping. What is said between us stays here." She looked around at the curious faces. House had an accident and has hurt his leg again. He also has a Colle's fracture of his wrist. He is using crutches with a platform attachment, but is barely getting around and is in a good deal of pain." She looked around at the shocked expressions and the open mouths.

Foreman spoke first. "You said that he had an accident. What kind of accident. What did he do and to who? He asked.

Before she had time to answer, Taub spoke. "Where is Wilson? He is usually the only one that House will let near him when he's in pain."

Cuddy let out a sigh. "I just left Wilson at the chiropractor. He hurt his back yesterday helping House. Two of my best department heads are injured. Your job for the next little while will include helping these two stay out of trouble. And he didn't do anything to anyone, it was just an accident." She said defensively. The last part directed at Foreman. She didn't elaborate as she didn't actually know what had happened.

"You really think that he's going to let us help him, or anywhere near him for that matter?" Thirteen questioned.

"No, but that will be your puzzle to solve. Consider him your next case. Thirteen, you are first. You are still fighting off your cold so you shouldn't be in the clinic anyway. You can bring House this." Cuddy said as she pulled a heating pad out of her desk drawer.

"Great. This ought to be fun" she said sarcastically.

Cuddy started again. "There will be no more of that. I know probably better than any of you that House can be a pain, but House and Wilson are hurt and they need some understanding. Remember, first and foremost you are doctors and you became doctors because you wanted to help people. So stop acting like whining teenagers and go be doctors. Thirteen, you go back to the office. Everyone else back to the clinic until lunch time. Then you can work it out between yourselves for a schedule." She said authoritatively.

As they left her office, Cuddy made sure they each went back to their own patients without further discussion and then texted to House " 13 on her way". Then she checked her watch and hurried down the hall to a meeting that she was about to be late for.

The chiropractor walked into the room. "So you've done it again. What happened this time?" he asked.

"I was helping a friend" he said.

"I hope your friend appreciated it" the chiropractor said.

"I think he did. I wasn't able to help him the way I should have though." Wilson said with disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sure that he will understand" the chiropractor said empathetically.

"I hope so..." Wilson said unsurely.

The chiropractor finished his exam of Wilson and said, "Well it looks like Dr. House was right with his diagnosis. You have facet syndrome which is basically a back sprain." he reported. I can give you a manipulation and have you on your way. Then you can follow up with Dr. House for some pain medication. I am going to recommend some muscle relaxants." the chiropractor explained. He motioned for Wilson to lay on his stomach on the padded table as he got ready to perform the manipulation.

Wilson laid there while the doctor performed the treatment. He laid on the table while the chiropractor did his work on his back. He felt pressure and heard various pops and snaps. He hoped that those noises meant good things. Then he waited while the doctor gave him some heat and electrical stimulation to further help the muscles relax. He wouldn't know for sure if it had helped until he stood up.

Thirteen approached the office door. She tried to get a peek before opening the door. She had imagined what she was going to see the entire trip from the clinic. She didn't know if she was prepared for what she was going to see or what Cuddy had asked of all of them. House was lounging in his chair his back slightly to the door. She'd see soon enough. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

House tried unsuccessfully to get comfortable as he heard the door open. He didn' t bother turning around. He knew it would just make things worse for his leg and he didn't really want to look at her anyway. His pain was escalating again.

She neared the chair. She plugged in the heating pad without saying anything. She was close enough to look at him. He was pale, he looked weak. He was trembling slightly. She looked around and saw the sling and the crutches leaning nearby. She felt bad for the older doctor as she saw him fight to keep his body still and not show his pain. Just by the shear fact that he let her enter without some sort of remark let her know that he was not OK. She rounded the other end of the chair so she could see his face. She looked him in the face and was immediately taken aback.

She quickly recovered, but was too late. House had seen her face. He grabbed the heating pad from her hands before she could do anything to stop him. "You did what Cuddy wanted, you got to see me in pain, now your day should be complete and you can go back to the clinic." he said with anger in his voice.

"Cuddy thinks I am still contagious and doesn't want me sneezing all over the sick clinic patients. So you are stuck with me for at least a while today. The others will be up in a little while for lunch." Thirteen explained.

"Great. It can be a party. You can all sit around and stare at the cripple."

"Well I was thinking more that we could _help_ you if you needed it." she said. She knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth that they were a mistake.

"I don't need any help from you guys. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." he snapped while he tried his hardest to wrap the heating pad around his thigh muscle that was clenching down again on his leg.

"Yes, we are all very aware of how independent you are, but you are our boss. We care. We _want_ to help." she said softer while she bent down and helped him adjust the heating pad around his thigh and adjust the pillows under his leg and arm. When she touched his body, she felt the warmth coming off his skin, yet he was still slightly trembling. She got up and walked across the room. She knew that he kept a blanket in the team conference room for when he or Wilson would spread out on the couch or spend the night. She grabbed the blanket and headed toward her boss.

"Are you going to take a nap?" he asked.

"Nope, it's for you." She said as she gently put the blanket over House.

'I don't remember saying that I was tired or cold." He said.

"You didn't, but being a doctor and all, when I was near you and noticed that you had a fever and were shivering, I thought a blanket might be appropriate." she said through a grin.

He paused for a second and thought about it. He did feel like he had the chills. She was right. He didn't say anything, just closed his eyes. He let the heating pad do its work. When he opened them again, he realized that he must have actually dozed off for a few minutes. He looked around and didn't see Thirteen. He smiled. He was glad his babysitter had left him alone. Then he noticed a light on in the diagnostics team room. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. She was sitting at the table surrounded by piles of charts. She must have been working her way through the paperwork that he had accumulated. He looked at his watch. It was past lunch time. His stomach growled in agreement. Wilson should be done with his appointment soon House thought.

Thirteen noticed House stirring in the other room. She walked back into House's office and asked "need anything?"

"Besides for you to go back to work and leave me alone?" he said scornfully.

"Well that's not happening. Cuddy's orders. Anything else? she asked.

His stomach chose that moment to betray him and growled loudly.

"Well I guess I'll take that as you could use something to eat." she quipped.

"Wow, you are so observant. No wonder I hired you." he said sneeringly.

"The boys will be up in a few minutes for lunch, anything specific that you want us to bring you back?"

"You're going to leave me alone? Did Cuddy authorize that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes and yes. Wilson should be back by then. Anything that you want to eat? Last chance." she warned.

"Yeah, food." he answered.

With that he closed his eyes again.

Please review....


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own House, character, story lines from show, etc

A/N: You know....Please read and review and enjoy.

Cuddy sat in her meeting hoping that House hadn't thrown Thirteen out. She thought back to what Wilson said before and she felt a twinge of guilt. It used to be her that House would go to. Since Lucas though their relationship had been very strained. It was only a shell of what it had been. Wilson was right. She had made her choice and it wasn't fair to anyone for her to want more now. She resigned to the fact that she would have to help him from afar. She knew Wilson would be done soon and would return to help or at least stop House from killing the ducklings. She turned her attention back to the boring meeting telling herself that she would check on them later.

Wilson stood up and tried out gingerly stretched his back. It felt better. He took a few cautious steps. Not 100%, but not like an 80 year old Frankenstein either. He smirked and pulled out his phone and sent House a message "Not mad". He shut it with a grin. House once again had been right, but that text was as close as Wilson was going to get to telling him so. Wilson gingerly left the office and walked toward House's office carrying the cane. He was hoping that he would get to check on House before his first appointment. He was genuinely concerned for House's fellows. House, pain and vulnerability did not equal a good situation. There were very few people who could hand House when he was at his worst. Wilson was one of those people. Fortunately for the others who could go to Wilson for help. Unfortunate for Wilson as he didn't have very much in the way of back up. Long ago there was Stacy, then there was Cuddy. The events of the last few days left Wilson hopeful that next it might be Chase. He continued his cautious walk toward the diagnostician's office.

Thirteen stayed close to House while she waited for the guys to come get her for lunch. She knew that they were all curious to see House. The vulnerability and pain that she had seen him in made her feel a little protective of him. He was groaning in his sleep again. It looked like he was trying to do something with his shoe. He was rubbing his heel on the chair. She got closer and looked at the foot.

"Crap" she said looking at the swollen foot. She carefully untied the laces and eased the shoe off. She was holding her breath and moving inch by inch trying her best not to wake the restlessly sleeping doctor. The shoe came off and she debated whether to take the sock off as well. She decided it would be best. She removed his sock and tucked it into his shoe. She blushed. Somehow she felt like she was invading some personal space boundary by seeing his naked feet. She immediately fixed the pillows elevating the foot a little more. Then she arranged the blanket so that it encased his foot. She thought a little more and also pulled it over his right arm covering the cast from view. She went back to her chair next to where he was laying and mentally scolded herself for not noticing the swelling sooner. She knew that the foot being that swollen was an indication of the pain that he was feeling in the thigh. She wondered if he had done more damage to the thigh. The guilt subsided a little when she saw his breathing regulate and the leg calm down. He seemed to be sleeping a little more deeply now. She went to get a basin and a washcloth to help with his fever.

The fellows walked down the hall approaching House's office. They were all wrapped up in their own thoughts. They each had different reasons for wanting to see House. Taub was in the lead. He was curious as to what he would see when he saw House. House could be such an ass that it might be nice to see him taken down a peg. He didn't want anything awful to happen to him, but to see him off his pedastal might not be so bad.

Foreman was next. He was annoyed that he was stuck with having to babysit House. House was a grown up after all. Just because he couldn't take care of himself did not mean that it was his responsibility. He knew that House wouldn't want him there and he sure didn't want to be there. He couldn't help wondering though if House was going to be out of commission for more than a few days if he would get to be in charge again. That was the added bonus everytime House got himself in some sort of crazy situation. It usually meant that Foreman got to try his hand at leading the department again. Enough practice and he would eventually do well enough that he wouldn't need House anymore.

Chase was last. He wasn't in any hurry to see House again. The other guys had been bugging him every spare minute they had to find out what he knew. They knew that he knew something, but Chase knew that they had no idea how much he really knew. He didn't know if Cuddy even knew what they had all really been through last night. He walked slowly toward the office. He knew when he left House this morning that things weren't good. He knew that Cuddy had been there, but these days that could be good or bad. If it was good, by now he was probably over it. If it was bad, House was probably in more pain and more hostile than earlier. He was hoping that House was OK though. He really didn't dislike him the way the other guys did. He didn't want for him to be in pain. Chase thought that House wasn't perfect. He figured that he was a guy with some problems that he was dealing with the only way that he knew how. Chase thought about it and was more than a little unnerved by the similarities between House's life and his own. The only difference was that Chase wasn't in daily pain on top of his emotional pain.

Thirteen was about to dip the facecloth in the cool water when she saw the guys coming down the hall. She was glad that House had his back to the door. His breathing was regulated now and he seemed to be at peace. She hoped that they wouldn't bother him. She put down the unused face cloth, opened the door and went out to meet them. As she walked out, she saw Wilson coming from the other direction.

Just as Wilson approached the door he got a message. His first patient had gotten stuck in traffic. There was apparently some traffic accident on the highway. He would be about a ½ hour or so late. Wilson was relieved. He would be able to check on House after all.

He walked up to the fellows who were all now standing outside House's office. They were all peeking inside. The way House was positioned all they saw was him sleeping. They saw the crutches propped behind the chair. They saw him covered with the blanket. Nothing unusual. The crutches replaced his cane which they noticed was in Wilson's hands. They had seen him nap on many occasions. He knew they wanted to take a closer look, but with Thirteen in the hall and with him there now they had no need to go inside the office. He figured they were disappointed, and overheard one of them saying that maybe Cuddy had over-reacted this morning or that House had laid it on thick for Cuddy to try to get her to sleep with him or something. He ignored them. He was going to let them think whatever they wanted for the time being as it was sure to be better for House's ego then what has really gone on.

"Hey Wilson. How's the back? Cuddy told us that you hurt it yesterday. Looks like it's a little sore still. Hey man let us know if you need anything, OK?" They said politely.

"Not perfect, but I'm fine. A few days and I should be up and running normally again. I hope." He said.

"I'll be right there guys. I want to catch Wilson up...Don't worry, I'll give you all the gory details when I get there." she said to the quietly as they headed off. She had seen the disappointed looks on their faces when she had interrupted their curiosity, and wanted to give them some hope.

She turned to Wilson and started talking in a whisper. "I'm glad that you are feeling better, but you need to take care of yourself first. I can stay if you would rather."

"No, I'll stay while you go have lunch. Could you bring us something back. I'm hungry and House will be looking for ½ my lunch when he wakes up. Get us 2 sandwiches, some chips and some water please." he said while he reached into his pocket and grabbed a 20 out of his wallet.

"No problem." she said.

"So how's House? I don't see any battle wounds, so I hope that he wasn't too hard on you." Wilson said apologetically.

"He was OK. Nothing I couldn't handle. He is sleeping now. I had to take his shoe off. His foot was really swollen. He was sleeping restlessly, but it's better now. He has the heating pad around his thigh. He also started running a temperature and had the chills. I got a basin of cold water, but didn't get to it before the guys came." She explained to Wilson.

"Thanks Remy. It sounds like you did right by him. He may not tell you, but he does appreciate it." Wilson said softly to her.

"He has been in a good amount of pain, but like I said I think he is sleeping pretty soundly right now. Are you sure that you don't want me to stay?" she asked.

"No, we'll be fine and thanks for grabbing our lunch" Wilson said gratefully.

Thrirteen headed toward the cafeteria and Wilson entered the office. He rounded the chair and looked at House. He saw the shivering and as he neared House he could feel the heat radiating off his body. He sat down carefully in the chair next to House. He picked up the face cloth and dunked it in the water. He squeezed out the excess water and put the cool rag on House's face. He saw House's eyes flutter. He didn't want House to wake up, but he had a temperature. All sorts of things were going through his mind. What was going on with House? Did he have an infection? Was he sick? Why did he have a fever? Geez Wilson thought to himself. House just could't catch a break. He continued to cool House with the wet cloth.

House eventually opened his eyes. "Well you aren't exactly the brunette that I expected to see. How's the back?"

"It'll be OK. I'm functional at the moment. What's going on with you. When did the fever start?" Wilson replied trying to put the questions back on House.

"Not that long ago." House said trying to figure that out himself.

"How do you feel?" Wilson asked.

"With my hands..." House smirked

"You mean hand." Wilson corrected him pointing at the sling. "Sorry I couldn't resist." Wilson added quickly.

"I'm fine." House said flatly.

"Yes House, you look fine. That's why your best friend is here cooling your head with a rag before you get delerious from a fever. Although delerious might be a change for the better." Wilson countered.

"Me delerious? I think you are the one who is delerious. You are here pretending to be trying to reduce my fever when really you were just looking for a reason to be able to touch me." House teased.

"Yes, of course. I fogot how hot an aging, feverish, cynical, chronic-pain suffering male could be." Wilson said sarcastically.

"Oh stop. You're just trying to turn me on." House said in his best flirtatous voice immitation.

"You're hopeless." Wilson moaned.

"I know that's why you stick around. You live for the hopeless." House challenged.

"Alright. Enough. I know you have a fever. If you aren't going to tell me your ideas, I'll have to have your team run some tests when they get back from lunch." Wilson warned.

I'm sick. I'm the patient. I can't be expected to diagnose myself now can I? House asked with sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Why not, you usually do." Wilson said knowing that it was true.

"Really Wilson. Sick....I'm going to be sick". House said as his whole face paled.

Wilson grabbed the garbage can and helped House roll a little more to his side just in time for House to empty his stomach. As bad as Wilson felt for House, he was glad that he was actually able to be there for House and help him. He knew that House would have hated Thirteen to have helped him vomit.

House rolled back onto his back and moaned. He really felt miserable. He didn't know how much longer he could last on this chair in his office.

It was as if Wilson was reading his mind. "I only have 2 appointments. One is on his way and the other will be right after that. I can bring my paperwork home, so we can go home as soon as the second appointment is done. Do you think that you can hold out that long.

"Do I have a choice?" House asked defeated.

"No." Wilson said matter of factly.

House settled back onto the chair. He pulled the blanket and realized that his sock and shoe were gone.

.

"I know that you really like my shoes and all, but to steal only one is just weird Wilson." House said curiously

"I didn't take your shoe House." Wilson said agitated.

"Well then where the hell is it?" House said now concerned about his shoe's well being.

"Remy told me that she took it off because your leg was so swollen and you were sleeping restlessly. It's fine. It's under the chair right over here." Wilson said pointing to the shoe under the chair.

"So she got to see my foot naked. I wonder what else she looked at naked while I slept." he smirked.

"Yes House, I am sure she was just waiting for the chance to ravage your feverish body." Wilson said in disbelief.

"well at least you are as concerned as I am" House said.

" Remy will be back any time now, probably with the guys in tow. I hate to ask, but while I'm here, do you need to use that bathroom?" Wilson asked concerned.

See I told you that you were trying to get me naked." House said jokingly

Wilson didn't dignify him with a response.

"Yeah I guess. Now's as good a time as any" House agreed

"Help?" Wilson asked simply

"No." House said sternly

"My back is ok" Wilson started. He figured that was the real reason behind House's independence,

"No it's not. It's better, but it's still not Ok. It won't be OK for a few weeks." House argued

"Fine, but I can still help you. Just don't fall because I will have to let you hit the ground and then call the kids and then admit you and it's a whole big chain of events so let's just not go down that path."he said.

With that House eased himself to the edge of the chair. Sitting for a minute as dizziness washed over him.

"Shoe" he said even though the room was still mildly spinning

"Have you looked at your foot lately? There is no way that foot is going into that shoe. Is the dizziness better yet?" Wilson asked knowing House's expressions like his own.

Alright so it'll go naked. I don't think it's in much shape for holding me up anyway.

He slipped out of the sling and gestured for Wilson to hand him his crutches.

House got to his foot and stood there trying to get his balance. Once he felt steady, they headed for the bathroom. House had to rest a few times before they got there. He swore he felt weaker and in more pain then when they got there this morning. House peed and then headed right back for the door. He had no intention of standing any longer than he had to. He leaned against the wall panting and trying to catch his breath. Wilson stayed close. He put his hand on House's shoulder to help steady him. They just stood there for a minute like that. House didn't push Wilson away. He felt pretty bad and it was nice to have his best friend back. If someone had to help him, Wilson was his choice. He always was.

They made it back to the chair. Wilson made him comfortable without comment. He refreshed the ice pack for his arm, replaced the sling and told him that he had to get to his patient. He sent Chase a message, "Got an appointment. Tag you guys are it."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own House, characters, story lines or anything related to the show.

A/N: For all of you who were concerned that this was turning into a Huddy story. It is not. There is a relationship there that I can't ignore, but this will not be a Huddy story. It is about House and Wilson with Chase thrown in here and there so no worries. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and please review...

Wilson walked back to his office. He turned on the heating pad that he had left in his desk chair. His back felt better, but he had no intention of over doing it. He wanted to relax for a few minutes. The wire was under the desk and his extra lab coat over his chair hid the heating pad so none of his patients could see it. Wilson reviewed his patient's file as the patient walked in. Wilson had to tell the patient that his cancer had come back. Thankfully, Wilson had found it early so the patient had a good chance, but still it was another round of chemo and the works. Wilson never delivered results over the phone if he could help it. He liked to be there to reassure the patient that he would be there for them through it all. Hell, some of them even thanked him. It really was a strange specialty at times. The meeting went longer than he had expected. Wilson of all people knew that you couldn't put a time limit on these things. People were all very individual and everyone reacted differently.

The team sat in the cafeteria eating their lunch while they waited for Thirteen. They figured that she had the most information and wanted the details about what had happened. It was like they were high school kids that wanted to hear the latest gossip.

While they waited for Thirteen, Foreman decided to question Chase about where he had been. "OK man, spill. Where were you so late last night that you were late and where did you run off to this morning right after you got here? I really don't care, but it's nice to know that I wasn't covering for you while you drank your way to liver cirrhosis." Foreman said.

"I wasn't drinking last night. I swear. Well I had a beer or two, but that was it. I wasn't drunk. I'm not hung over and I didn't go out to drink this morning." Chase said seriously.

"So if you weren't drinking, why are you being so secretive and what didn't you want to tell us" Taub asked.

Chase looked away. He was trying to figure out how not to lie to them and not tell the truth exactly either.

"I was helping someone and the time got away from us. Then this morning they needed some more help so I ran out quick to help again. I wasn't gone that long..." he said.

So who was it that you were helping? Was this the kind of someone that you help out of their clothes and into bed or is it the kind of someone who you help move heavy things or furniture while you kick back a beer or two? Taub asked inquisitively.

They stared at him waiting for him to answer. Both were technically true. He had helped both of the doctors out of their clothes and into bed. And he had helped them into the car and into the hospital this morning which was like moving them. So technically, they were both true. Now, he tried to decide which one would get him the least ribbing if he was forced to explain further..

"I bet he had a hooker over. He's been getting more and more like House since Cameron left and I bet he had a hooker over last night. Encore this morning." Taub said with a grin.

"Nah, he's too pretty to need a hooker. He could just walk into a bar and walk out with any girl. It was probably just a random girl from a bar. He's just embarrassed about it because he isn't actually divorced from Cameron yet." Thirteen added as she sat down at the table with the guys. She had her food and food she got for House and Wilson in a bag next to her.

"Yeah, now that sounds more like Chase." Foreman said.

They forgot about humiliating Chase. Thirteen's idea was plausible and Chase didn't deny it. They left him alone and started in on her.

"So was he a real bastard to you or what?" Taub asked. He thought about House in more pain and imagined that he wasn't going to be any more human when he hurt more than normal..

"So did he tell you what really happened? How did he manage to hurt himself like that and what about Wilson? What exactly were they doing when Wilson hurt his back?" Foreman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Thirteen looked them straight in the eyes and said. "He didn't let out any deep dark secrets. He didn't tell me what happened. He wasn't any more of a jerk than he usually is. He dozed a lot and he had a low fever. His foot and ankle were red and swollen. I had to take his shoe and sock off because I was afraid that they were cutting off his circulation. He was in a lot of pain. He didn't take anything for it while I was there with him though, not even ibuprofen."

Chase didn't let on, but something Thirteen said worried him. House's foot was swollen last night, but not that bad. He had figured it was just the result of the new insult to his injured thigh muscle. He thought about it hoping that there wasn't more to be concerned about. He kept his worries to himself and shrugged it off for now. He was being exceptionally quiet. He hoped the others would just take it as him sulking after being teased.

What did you talk to Wilson about?" Chase asked so he appeared to be participating in the conversation. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He also wanted to see if Wilson had said anything about his back as Chase was concerned about him too. Both of the doctors were so stubborn.

"He wanted food for them. He even gave me money. He's just concerned about House. They have been friends for a long time and they live together after all."

Chase felt his phone vibrate and he got a message from Wilson. He told the others that Wilson had a patient so it was one of their turns to stay with House. He looked at them and asked who's turn it was? He didn't mind going, but wasn't about to volunteer.

"I already did my time" Thirteen said.

"But Cuddy doesn't want you to infect the sick people in the clinic." Taub countered

"I'm fine. I haven't had any symptoms all day. Like I said. I already did my time." Thirteen threw back.

"Not me. I'll kill him. We barely get along on a good day. I might be tempted to slip him something just to keep him quiet." Foreman said.

"Yeah, I'm not really into being his best buddy either. I think that Chase should go. He's so into helping people that he was late for clinic duty this morning. I think he should have to do penance by helping House. Anyway, you'll keep his mind busy. You know how he enjoys teasing you." Taub said to Chase hoping the others would agree.

"I second the motion." Foreman said.

"Whatever... I'll go" Chase relented.

They were a little shocked that Chase hadn't given more of a fight, but none of them were willing to argue for fear that they may end up going instead. They were interested, but had already seen him through the door, and Thirteen's recounting was fairly benign so they were no longer that anxious to be one to one with their pained boss.

With that Thirteen handed Chase the bag with the food and Wilson's change and the three of them headed off for the clinic quickly before Chase could change his mind.

Chase headed upstairs for the department.

Wilson wanted to check on House between patients and he wanted to stretch his back. He knew all too well the negative effects of prolonged sitting on a sore back. The nurse phoned in to tell him that the patient was here and he decided to go and greet him thus giving a reason to stretch his back and legs without bringing extra attention to himself.

Chase entered House's office. He saw that House was still dozing on his chair. He decided that he would take this chance to check on House's ankle. He was concerned that it had gotten worse since last night. He lifted the blanket which was now wrapped around and covering House's ankle. House flinched in his sleep. He looked at the ankle propped up on the pillow. It was definitely more red and swollen then it was last night. _Damn, _he thought to himself. _Why couldn't House catch a break?_ He thought about it as he stared at the ankle. The pieces o the puzzle fell into place. He figured he knew what it was. He would have to do some tests to confirm. He decided to wait for House to wake up and talk to him about the tests. Hopefully, House would agree and let him do the tests. He felt the heat radiating off House. He looked at House's arm. His hand was swollen. He felt the ice pack which was now warm. He went to the freezer and returned the warm pack. He took out two new ones. He put one on House's hand and one on his ankle.

House woke at the sudden feeling of ice on his body. He opened his eyes slowly and said "You again. Did you get the short straw?" House sneered.

"No, I was nominated and didn't argue. I was trying to save Foreman and Taub from killing you or you killing yourself in an attempt to hide your pain from them." Chase said flatly.

"Well don't do me any favors. I don't need a babysitter, really. Now that I have those handy dandy crutches I can almost take care of myself." House shot back.

"Yeah, you've been doing such a good job with that. Well now that you are awake, we need to talk about your leg." Chase demanded.

"Why? There's nothing new with my leg. It's irritated. I really pissed it off and it's revolting like a spoiled brat. There's nothing to say." House retorted.

"No, not that part of your leg. Your ankle. How does it feel." Chase asked waiting for some snide remark.

"Feels fine" House said. Then he tried to flex the ankle. "Damn" He cried out in pain. He bit his lip so hard he was sure that he went right through it. He hadn't been expecting that kind of pain and didn't prepare himself for it.

"What the hell?" He tried to lift the leg up so that he could get a better look at it, but his thigh wasn't having it. A spasm overcame his leg and he curled onto his side the best he could and groaned.

"Would you stop moving around before you hurt something else." Chase said as he did his best to get House on his back and comfortable

"Well I don't remember hurting my ankle. The swelling I figured was from the leg, I've had that before. The pain when I tried to put weight through it, sure. That's normal from the leg too, but pain with just moving it is new." He admitted sadly.

House started running the symptoms and events of the last few days through his head. He couldn't really get a good look at his foot. He tried to think of everything. What could possibly be at the bottom of this. Referred pain from his leg didn't do this normally. He thought of his symptoms trying to figure out what was normal for his leg, and what was new or out of the ordinary. He started putting them on different sides of the imaginary white board in his mind.

Wilson's second appointment was a young mother. Hers was good news. She was in remission. Those appointments in general were quicker. However, for some reason he felt like she didn't want to leave. He asked her if anything was bothering her. She finally broke down and said that her husband had left her and she was struggling with the new baby and was generally just having a rough time. An hour later, she had stopped crying, gone through a box of tissues and had a number of a therapist to talk to. Wilson was exhausted. He stretched a little and then headed to House's office to get him to go home. He was sure that House would be more than ready to go.

Chase interrupted House's internal self-differential. "House I think I know what it is, I've been thinking about it for a while. We'll need to do some tests to confirm it though."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own....

A/N: Sorry short chapter, but wanted to get something out to everyone. Hope to update again soon, but weekends are busy...Read, review and enjoy.

Wilson walked unnoticed into House's office. He heard Chase and House talking about House's foot. Chase had a look of concern on his face and House's face showed concentration and strain as he tried unsuccessfully to control the pain.

"Stop lurking in the corner and come give your two cents. I can't get a good look and the Wombat looks concerned. Tell me how bad it is?" House said to Wilson.

Wilson stepped forward into the room. He looked at House's ankle and seconded the concern that had been evident in Chase's face. Just as Chase was pretty sure he knew what it was, Wilson thought he knew as well. At least it wasn't serious. If they were right, it would be painful, but would be fine in a little bit.

"OK, now that you are both looking at me like that, might either of you want to share?" House asked annoyed.

"Let me take a closer look." Wilson said. He barely touched House's foot, but he elicited a look of fear and agony in House's face that he had caused. Wilson hated that he had put House in more pain than he was already in.

"What the hell Wilson? Are you trying to kill me or something?" House yelled at him. He tried to reach down to ease the pain or pull the leg back or anything to help with the pain.

"House, I barely touched you." Wilson said slowly and deliberately letting it settle into House's mind.

The pieces all clicked for House. "Damn. I'm having a gout attack in my ankle and foot aren't I? I can't see the color or swelling pattern, but based on your expressions and the relatively sudden increased sensitivity to touch and movement, the warmth at the joint and my fever. The symptoms fit." House sighed.

"Yeah...that's what I thought. We will have to do the blood test to check for the uric acid level, but I am pretty sure. From where I am sitting I can see it much better than you...and you're right all the symptoms fit" Chase said agreeing with House.

Wilson chimed in "You are a middle aged male. You eat crap. You had liver for lunch and then you had shrimp from the take out place for dinner. Both of those are high in purines which puts you at greater risk. So does alcohol, which we know is one of your favorite beverages. You would have it for breakfast if I would let you. Plus in the last day you have barely eaten or drank anything and then what you did have you vomited. So on top of the gout, I am guessing that you are probably dehydrated. Stressful events can also trigger a gout attack and as stress goes, I would say that the last day ranks high in the stress levels." He said seriously.

"Fine, I have crappy eating habits, could we save the lecture for some time when I don't feel like passing out or at least have the decency to wait until I do actually pass out." House said through a clenched jaw.

"Are you dizzy? Do you feel lightheaded?" Chase asked as he came at House with his penlight. He grabbed his wrist and checked his vitals. His heart rate was high.

"I think you are right about the dehydration too Wilson." Chase said. "I have your lunches from Thirteen. I think that there is some water or something to drink in there. That will work for a minute until we can see about getting him on IV fluids." Chase gestrued toward the bag that was sitting on House's desk.

Wilson grabbed the bag and grabbed the water bottles out of it. He opened one and handed it to House. He noticed House's hand was now shaking. He saw House try in vain to stop the shaking so he could get the bottle to his mouth without spilling all over himself. He didn't say a word, but reached up, put his hand over House's to steady it and put the other behind his head to help keep him upright. House took a few sips then stopped to catch his breath. Wilson waited patiently and when he had his breathing regulated he offered him the water again.

House pushed the bottle away. "No more." He said as he felt the nausea come over him again.

Wilson saw House's face pale and he recognized that look. House was going to be sick. He tried to calm the older doctor. He didn't want House to vomit because that would just amplify the dehydration symptoms. He got right in his face. "House you have to control your breathing. I don't want you to vomit again. Take some deep breaths with me. Come on. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Slowly. Think about something else. Just keep breathing. You can do it. I'm right here with you. Try. Just keep breathing for me. Nice slow breaths. That's it." Wilson said with a calm, yet commanding voice. He sighed a breath of relief as he saw House's color return.

House was able to follow Wilson's instructions and as he did he felt the wave of nausea pass.

Chase asked quietly "Better? Do you think that we can do the blood test so we can confirm the gout?"

"Yeah, do it quick." House relented.

Chase quickly went to get the supplies and also got some IV fluids to help with the dehydration.

With Chase gone, House turned to Wilson. "Do not even think about it. You are not admitting me. I am going home. I'll drink, take the meds for the gout and do whatever I have to, but I am not staying here. I knew we shouldn't have come to work today." He pleaded with Wilson.

"Damn it House. I get it. I shouldn't have let you come in today. I thought that you were a grown man, a doctor, who was capable of determining if you could go to work or not. Why do you have to be so stubborn. You couldn't have just told me how bad you felt? Instead you have to let it get to the point where you are again in agonizing pain again before I know that you are in pain. Is it really worth it? I am your best friend. If you can't be truthful with me then who else is there? I guess I should know better though. Everyone lies right? Everyone including you." Wilson said with exasperation in his voice.

"I didn't lie. I told you. I told you I didn't want to come. You just didn't listen. You wanted to come to work. You knew I _couldn't_ stay at home. So it was you that was stubborn. You who wasn't honest with yourself. You needed to come in to be with your patients and you knew I would follow you because I didn't have a choice. I couldn't walk this morning...I tried to show you I couldn't do it. I kept trying to make you see it, but you didn't want to see it so you didn't. I needed you, but you needed your patients more." House said as his voice got quieter and sad. They were best friends, but they didn't talk like this. Chase had been good to him, but House would never say anything like this around him. House was in pain, and he was scared. He didn't want to admit it, but Wilson was all he had. When Wilson decided to come to work he had made House's choice too.

"House...Greg, I'm sorry. I really am. You are right. I didn't leave you any choice. Well now the choice is yours. I will take you home if you want. We will have to see how you and I are to figure out if we can manage on our own though." Wilson said truthfully.

Just then Chase entered the room and the conversation ended just as abruptly as it had began. Chase got all the supplies ready for the blood draw while Wilson got the IV fluids ready. House was tired. He didn't say anything in protest. He laid back and rested his eyes. He winced as Chase took the blood sample and Wilson put in the IV. Chase took the blood sample to the lab. Wilson took his seat next to House who was now asleep in his chair.

Wilson sat next to House and watched him sleep peacefully. He was mentally berating himself. What kind of friend did he think he was. He put House in pain for his own benefit. House was right. He did tell him more than a few times that he didn't want to go to work. He knew that House wouldn't be able to stay home by himself. He couldn't walk, and if he was having any pain he wouldn't be able to do the simple things like getting his pants on or off or get to the bathroom. Wilson was feeling really guilty. He felt the ache in his back as he tensed. He figured that there was nothing that he could about the past. He decided to try not to think about it anymore and instead tried to think about how he was going to fix this. He called Cuddy and left her a message that neither of them would be in tomorrow and that he would let her know when they would be returning. If she needed them to call his cell.

Chase returned a while later with the results that he had run himself. They were right. There were high levels of uric acid in his blood. Chase woke House gently and told him. Then he gave him the medication to help with the high uric acid. For the gout pain, he gave him another dose of ibuprofen which would also help with his leg pain and the fever. He also gave him a fresh, ice cold bottle of water.

There was nothing left to do so they let a little more of the IV flow and then took it out. House was now awake and ready to go. Wilson had packed up his files. House didn't need anything. Wilson took the food and the bags. Chase handed House the crutches, but House declined. He motioned for the wheelchair that was out in the hall.

Wilson's face dropped and his heart sank. House wouldn't use a wheelchair unless he had to. Wilson knew that the day had taken a toll on House. He could see it in his face. He knew it from his motions. House had fought so hard not to use that wheelchair to enter the hospital this morning. House had now resigned to use it to exit. Wilson turned to Chase. "Do you think that we could go out the emergency department and save a trip through the main lobby?"

"Sounds good to me. Why don't you let me take him and you can go and get your car. I will meet you by the ambulance bay." Chase said. He figured it would be easier for Wilson to get himself out than have to push House and this way he could help them get House in the car.

Chase brought the wheelchair around to House. "Just like last night" he said to him. He helped him to his foot and swung him into the wheelchair effortlessly. He did his best to arrange House's legs on the leg rests without causing him too much pain. "OK let's get out of here." Chase said casually when they were ready.

Wilson looked at House and saw the uncertainty in his big blue eyes. "I'll be right there. I am just going to get the car." he said apologetically.

"I'll be fine" House said. That was their code. Wilson knew that meant that House was most definetly not fine, but he knew he would be OK to get to the car.

"Hold on a minute" Wilson said to Chase.

Wilson went around the office and gathered some stuff up. He got an old coat, one of House's Grave Digger hats and some dark sun glasses that House used when he was hung over. He put them on House in order to disguise him a little. He was trying to save House's dignity as much as he could. He elevated the right leg rest and gave House the crutches to carry.

"Much better." Wilson said with a smile, glad that it would make House feel a little better to not be so out in the open to everyone. Only those who really knew him would put it together and going the way they were they shouldn't see any of those people. Besides it was already getting late enough in the day that most of them would be gone or leaving soon. They might have run into Cameron a few months ago, but now, they should be in the clear.

Wilson left to go to get the car and House and Chase headed toward the emergency department.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own any of House or anything related.

Ok everyone. I have to apologize. I am sorry that I left this story for so long, but things got sort of crazy in my life and I had to let this take a back burner. Then I got writer's block and didn't know where I was going with this anymore. I hope this will make some of you happy. I have rewritten it a few times, but am still unsure. I am submitting it before it drives me crazy. I'm just having a hard time getting back into it. So hope you enjoy and review. I am not sure, but this may be the end of the story. I'm not marking it completed yet as I am hoping that I will come up with something to keep it going.

Chase helped them into Wilson's car. It was a quick process this time. House bit his lip as he tried to keep it together. Chase assured House that he would call later to make sure that they were OK. He shut the door and walked around to the back of the car. He wanted to talk to Wilson.

"So...are you guys going to be OK?" Chase asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think so." Wilson answered hesitantly.

"How's your back?" Chase asked genuinely. He knew that Wilson was feeling better, but wanted to know how much was really better and how much was show for House.

"It's not perfect, but it's better and I'll be fine." Wilson answered truthfully.

"What about House?" Chase questioned.

"We'll get home, he'll soak in the tub and hopefully he'll be OK too. He really needs to rest. I called Cuddy already. We won't be in tomorrow." Wilson continued.

"Call me if you guys need anything. I'm hoping that you will be fine, but it was nice to be able to help you guys and feel like I was able to do something right outside of work." Chase said quietly.

"Yeah. You were really a big help...thanks." Wilson said with sincere gratitude.

With that Chase turned and went back into the hospital. Wilson and House left to go back to their loft. Wilson was feeling tired, but OK which was more than he could say for House.

House was leaning toward the passenger door pressing his head against the cool glass. Partly to feel the cool, smooth surface against his rough, sweating face and partly to help balance himself as his casted arm sat in his lap. House had gotten rid of the sling at some point today, but was wishing that he had it right now as he could feel the arm throbbing. He could feel his heartbeat rise and slow in his arm as they drove over each bump and uneven spot in the road. He kept his eyes closed as he was still feeling a little queasy. He figured that once in 24 hours was more than enough times to vomit while in Wilson's car.

He felt the car slow in front of the loft. He heard Wilson's door open and he could feel the car shift slightly as Wilson eased out of the car. House noted that it was taking him longer than usual, but not so long that he had to worry about Wilson's pain level. He waited for Wilson to come around to his side, but realized he must have gone inside for the wheelchair first. Soon there was a faint tapping at the car window. He didn't want to open his eyes, but knew that Wilson wasn't going away so he relented. He picked his head up off the window and shifted his body off the door. Wilson slowly opened the door as if he thought that House was going to fall out onto the curb. House just sat there. He took a few deep breaths, but still didn't open his eyes.

"Ready?" Wilson asked.

"Yep. I could lead a 5K and have energy left for a game of golf." House replied with sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Ha ha. Why don't you just worry about getting your sorry rear end into this chair and leave the comedy to the professionals." Wilson suggested with a hint of a smile.

"What fun would that be? I need to keep you entertained or you might stray and go find Mrs. Wilson number 4 and then where would I be?" House said with a tired wink.

"We've been through this before. I don't plan on getting remarried any time soon House." Wilson sighed.

"You never do. It just happens." House said back knowingly with a sigh.

"We can dissect the failures of my relationships later. Can we get you inside before it rains and we both get soaked?" Wilson said while gesturing at the dark clouds looming above.

"Fine, with me, but watch the bumps...please." House said the last part almost inaudibly.

Wilson knew that this meant that he was hurting and wanted to get inside. Normally, Wilson would have expected some comment about his hair getting ruined by the rain or a wet t-shirt comment. He knew that the car ride had jostled House's arm and his leg, but didn't fully understand the magnitude until he heard the words and tone that House had used. He knew that was the way it was with House. That most of the time you had to take what you could get and then put the pieces together to decipher what he was saying or not saying. House saying please was a dead give away. Wilson knew House was in a bad way.

Wilson got the wheelchair wedged close enough to the car and took off one of the arm rests so that House could just scoot over. He was able to leverage enough to get to standing. It took some struggling and some noises that could have been mistaken for a wounded animal, but House eventually stood and pivoted to the chair. Wilson reached out to help guide him from behind in the last second to avoid House either sitting on the wheel or banging his arm.

House was in the wheelchair when he let out the breath that he had been holding unconsciously. Unfortunately for him, it was accompanied by a scream that he was unable to control. He grabbed at his leg as the quick changes in position caused the pain to explode through the useless limb. He was weary and weak and in pain and and wanted to take some pills and forget this whole ordeal. That's what he would have done when he was using Vicodin. Now, he wanted to get in the condo and soak a little. Wilson put his hand on House's shoulder and gave his a squeeze.

"Hang in there House. We're almost in and then we can get you comfortable." Wilson tried.

House hung his head in defeat as Wilson wheeled him into the apartment. "Do you want to use the bathroom or right to your bed?" Wilson asked not wanting to assume anything.

"Toilet then bed" House replied. His answer was short and to the point. Any hinting of humor or sarcasm that had been there earlier was gone. It was replaced by the shell of House that was occupying the wheelchair.

"Alright" Wilson replied as he turned the wheelchair into the bathroom. He pulled House up as close to the toilet as he could. He helped him to his feet and helped him with his pants without saying a word. Then he turned slightly to give his some privacy, but stayed close enough to help him should he need it. Not that it mattered. He had been through this exact situation so many times with House after the infarction that unfortunately this was not even strange for either of them. Wilson wanted to give him what dignity he could though. House finished and waited for Wilson to help him with his pants. Then he practically collapsed in the wheelchair. He doubled over in pain and had to gasp for his breath.

Wilson knelt down next to him and rubbed his back. House didn't push him away. He was hurting so much and the sensation was comforting. His breathing finally regulated and Wilson got up. Wilson was concerned. They had their unwritten rule about touching, but since they had gotten out of the car, he had done it twice without so much as a peep from House. Wilson was trying to make sense of it, but realized he needed to get House to bed.

He brought House into the bedroom and helped him onto the edge of the bed. He then turned to get House a t-shirt and his pajama bottoms when he heard House yell out in pain. He turned around quickly and saw House trying to pull his leg onto the bed. Wilson cursed at himself for not realizing that leaving House's leg down on the ground like that would be excruciating for him. Wilson rushed to his side and helped him swing his legs into the bed and lay down gently holding his leg and then elevating it gingerly on a pillow.

"Damn it House. I wasn't paying attention. I'm sor" Wilson started before being cut off by House.

"I know. You're sorry. Save it. It's fine. I don't want to be a bother. I know you have much more important things to worry about." House shot back. He was obviously annoyed. He couldn't understand. Wilson was usually so overprotective and overbearing and now he was just heartless. He knew that Wilson would know that he couldn't tolerate that position. House hated having these thoughts. He hated that he wanted Wilson there and that he wanted Wilson to care. He also hated that he wanted Wilson to think about the little things that make the difference , the things that no one else knows or gives a damn about.

"Well I am, whether you believe it or accept it." Wilson said with a catch in his voice that House didn't miss even in his pained state. Anyway, we should get you into something more comfortable. Do you think you can get your pants off or do you want me to help you?" Wilson asked innocently.

"Why Wilson, if I didn't know better, I'd think that you were just trying to get me out of my clothes." House teased with a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He was trying to lighten the mood. He realized that he had hurt Wilson and without Wilson he was alone.

"Well, if my back was 100%, I'm sure my graying, male best friend would be the first one that I'd want to try to get naked and take advantage of" Wilson smirked back. He understood that was as close as an apology as House would get and took it at that.

Wilson watched while House struggled with his pants, but managed to get them to his knees before collapsing back onto the pillows writhing in agony. He helped him slide them off, leaving his boxers in place. He then slid the cotton pj pants on and left them at his knees waiting to see if House wanted more help. House took the cue and reached down to pull them up. He was able to give a few tugs before the pain shot through his arm and he had to hold it with his other hand to try to calm it. Wilson immediately reached for a pillow to prop up his arm. House waived it away and motioned for the shirt instead. He quickly changed his shirt and then arranged his arm on the pillow that Wilson had left near his arm. Wilson went to go get House some pills before he went to sleep. He returned and handed House the pills that Wilson knew were basically useless against the level of pain that House had right now. House dry swallowed them and closed his eyes. Wilson covered him with a blanket before positioning the wheelchair near the bed, dimming the lights, plugging in House's cell phone to charge it and pulling the door almost closed.

Wilson went out to the living room. Now that House was safe in his bed and dozing, he could relax for a few minutes. He grabbed his heating pad and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He didn't mean to close his eyes, but it happened anyway. He was awakened a little while later by the sound of House groaning in the other room. He was almost thankful. If he had spent all night sleeping like that on the couch he would be useless in the morning. He moved very carefully and slowly. He stretched gently before doing any real moving. He walked slowly over to House's room and peered in. Sure enough House was on his side in the bed groaning. Wilson walked over to the bed slowly and sat at the edge of the bed waiting for House to acknowledge him. House opened his eyes and said "Pills. I need something for the pain."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Wilson went out to the other room to see where he left the pills. He returned with the medication and a glass of water knowing that House wouldn't need it for the pills, but hoping that he would drink it anyway to help with the dehydration. House took the pills and much to Wilson's surprise and relief, he also drank the water. Wilson helped him get settled back in bed elevating House's injured limbs again on pillows. He asked House if he needed anything else to which he got no response. His breathing was still rough and he was moaning a little. Wilson saw him squeezing his mangled thigh under the blanket to no avail. He put his hand on House's, but on top of the blanket. House's grip released and he moved his house away. Wilson took that as permission. He sat down on the bed next to House and started massaging at the tight mass that was where House's thigh muscles used to be. After a while, he could feel the grip loosen and House relax. Wilson quietly called his name, but only got a snoring noise as a response. Wilson wasn't sure if it was real or just an avoidance tactic, but he was tired and wanted to crawl into his own bed so he left.

Wilson was awoken again a little while later this time because he heard his name being called. He looked at his watch and realized that it was only a few minutes before his alarm should be going off anyway. Then he heard his name again. This time it was louder and more urgent sounding. He started to get up when he remembered he had called into work already so didn't really need to be up yet. He moved slowly in the direction of the voice and arrived in House's room to find him already up and rocking at the edge of the bed.

"Got to pee...bad!" House said with urgency. He motioned toward the wheelchair.

"I'm ready when you are." Wilson said. With that he helped guide House to the wheelchair and helped him maneuver into the bathroom, take care of business and then helped him back into bed. They were finding their rhythm. Unfortunately, it was like riding a bike. Neither of them had forgotten their roles from the time of the infarction. He was walking out of the room to go back to his bed when he heard House again. This time it was more House-like. There was even a sort of playfulness to it.

"Hey Wilson... Do you think that we could have some of those pancakes of yours for breakfast today? I'm hungry." House asked.

"Sure House. But first I'm going to get a little more sleep. I'm still pretty tired. I'll wake you up later when they are ready." He smiled and turned to leave. He was happy that he was going to be able to help his friend. He turned toward his room, but then headed into the kitchen instead. He could always take a nap later. It was going to be a long road ahead for both of them and if pancakes could help ease the pain for House on that road, then Wilson was going to make pancakes. He would make the pancakes every day if he thought that it would help.


End file.
